The Travelling King
by Transcended Potato
Summary: King just got Isekai'd! See what happens in this parody of most Isekais, containing the world's strongest gamer! May also be trans-world in the future, any maybe onto other Isekai novels as well. #Isekaiception
1. Chapter 1: Transfer

**Needless to say, I don't own anything but the story.**

* * *

 **King has read about novels, manga's and watched anime's about transferring to another world. Coined into a term known as 'Isekai'. But such a thing wasn't possible in real life... right?**

* * *

 **Act 1**

* * *

 **(Chapter 1: Transfer)**

 **In city M, a small inconspicuous apartment...**

"Phew, that was TOUGH." King said, as he slumped in his chair, exhausted over his recent- and frequent work. Beside him, another would-be inconspicuous person, save his bald head, was scratching his head over something on a different computer.

"Hey King, what does the status [Divine Empowerment] give?" Saitama asked King about the new effect he had programmed in. King looked up in thought, before responding, "It boosts everything from EXP gain to all your stats by 50 times." Saitama, surprised at the overpowered effect, questioned:

"Isn't that a little to much?" Saitama sweat-dropped at the absurd effects of the new buff King was working on. King replied with "Which is why it's only a 10-minute duration, and only occurs in a 1/5000 chance every level up," as he got off his chair, and headed to the fridge to get a well-deserved drink to rejuvenate his body over a programming-spree.

King usually developed scripts for visual-novel types of games, where the playing was simple, and not very interactive, and more focused on the story, but King was doing a new request. He actually went with the alias of 'God-NEET' online as a master script-writer, a freelance game-tester, and a programming maniac. He was paid handsomely every job, usually ranging from 50,000 to millions of yen. And this was especially big. And by big, we mean BIG. A neat sum of exactly 5 billion yen. That big.

It was actually to create an entire game. Everything from the story-line, to the play-styles, even the genre, was decided by King. And this time, King chose something that he wasn't that well-versed in. MMOs. So. King got to work, creating everything by hand, from the mobs, the designs, the code itself, EVERYTHING.

Even with a 3-year deadline, that was still too much to push on one person. That is, if the person was an ordinary one, at all. King could've knocked the entire thing done in a year, still get the game award-winning praise, and even more jobs, King decided, to actually put forth his all for once. So when it was known that it was him that made the game, there would be even more jobs, and on an even bigger scale, too. Also King had noticed a slight decline in requests, and this was the last one he had received on a particular day that intrigued him.

So with 8 hours dedicated to make the game, 8 more for sleep, 6 for other jobs, King only had 2 hours left for free time, usually free-time as in breakfast, lunch and dinner. But it was something to do, at least. King had requested for a 3 year period without requests from the Heroes Association, because King had truly planned to spend 3 years on this project. The higher-ups had a few disagreements, but a glare was all it took for King. He was just frowning, because he thought it was going to be refused, and suddenly they were all submissive. King didn't even mean to intimidate them. He was just slightly disappointed.

But King at least got his request approved. It wasn't how he imagined it to go, but whatever. King made use of his time, and spent none of it on the story yet, but instead started on the systems first. King knew the lore and story behind the game was going to take A LOT of creativity to make it so it wouldn't be very cliché for veteran players of M.M.O.R.P.G's So of course, King went ahead to complete the code and A.I of enemy mobs and behaviors first. Now of course, we would question-

"So you ARE really gonna pay me nearly 10 million yen just for playing games?" Saitama asked for the 4th time this month. Because you would still not believe it if a close friend of yours walked up to you and said- 'hey, I'll pay you to test out games, at a price of 10,000 yen a day.' Saitama obviously was incredibly skeptical, but soon believed it, and with incredible shock, once King handed him 300,000 yen when he visited, and said, "It's for the whole month."

"Yeah, I can't afford anyone leaking my secret hobby out, and you're the only one that I know can keep a secret. Considering I ONLY know you." King said again, as he looked into his 'requests' folder, and completed the simpler ones for a few million, while Saitama continued testing the new buffs, and checking for bugs. "Hey, King. Maybe you should put in a comma every three digits. I remember sometimes you have bosses ranging from millions to even trillions in number right? So maybe players could easily tell what the boss HP is." Saitama actually recommended something useful.

"Hey, that's a good idea, considering despite it being easy to see, I wonder why it's so hard for others?" King said nonchalantly, as he continued programming while remembering to add in the comma every three digits. Saitama facepalmed, but wasn't that surprised, as he was already used to King's monstrosity in gaming. Though he may be your average everyday person in combat and strength, he would absolutely be a total genius in calculation, and anything technological. Scientific, too, like knowing how a gun works, how nuclear-fission works, how basically anything works. King passed with honors in his university, but couldn't find a proper job. Why? 1: He's "Overqualified" and 2: His intimidation aura might be a slight problem. Also he doesn't need to get one considering he simply wins gaming tournaments from time to time to get some money.

"By the way, King. I know this is an MMO and all, but I have a question... why is it so complex? It's nearly a sandbox-kinda game. It's so free, it's basically like M*n*r**ft", just like how you can build a house with the template, or customize it, and you can even freely edit the landscape however you want, as long as no one else owns it, or if you own it." to which King simply shrugged, and said, "Sometimes the story doesn't make sense, like how someone is level 100, yet in the level 5 quest that's repeatable, he still needs an axe to hack down a door to progress, despite wielding a sword that kills dragons." So I assigned everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, absolutely specific parameters. Magic stays magic. But If I'm in the mood, maybe I'll explain it in the lore of the game, and maybe create unique spell-creating systems."

"THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH DETAIL, ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A NEW WORLD HERE!?" Saitama tsukkomied out loud. King laughed, and said with a serious face more serious than any he always makes, since he is actually serious this time. A very. SERIOUS. face. "A game is worth making right if it's going to be worth playing right, too."

"It's so open world... Also, with the spawn anywhere thing, what if the player ends up spawning right in a high-level zone just after respawning?" King deflected the invisible attacking arrow which was that question and said, that's to be fixed later. For you, I'll put in a clear-whole-map spell to help in case that happens, so it'll be easier for you to continue testing the bugs. I'll also put in a whole-map-exploration spell in to find and triangulate your position when you first log in. I'll remove it once we're done with it entirely. When we flesh out all of the game, and start working on the story, or if the player wants a story, then we'll select proper spawn-points." Saitama no longer bothered King with questions, and continued testing.

 **A few hours later...**

" _Sigh..._ This is tiring after a while..." King said, as he laid down on his bed, in a different room. Saitama, being in a different room, continued testing out random things, checking for anything out of place and not recorded on the note attached in each file. After that, Saitama went home. Afterwards King continued programming and at the strike of 6, he laid down on his bed, thinking about next features. It was unknown when King had dozed off.

 _There was a room. It seemed like an endless expanse. An unending horizon of pure whiteness, with nothing else to see. The body of King laid in the middle, sleeping peacefully. Beside him, a man was seated. He was wearing a business outfit, like what CEOs wear. He had spiky black hair, similar to Saitama's before he became bald. He was in fact, the God of this world. Just in front of him, on the other side of King's sleeping body, stood a robust man, with a similar blond hair like King's, while wearing shining-gold armor, with a gold-emblazoned sword...spear?_

 _"He's such a genius, such a prodigy, he even has the ability to completely create a new world, yet he's wasting his potential." The first god said to the warrior-esque god._ _"What does that have to do with me?" The warrior-god asked the suit-wearing god, to which he responded, "I want to send him to your world. Make him stronger for me. I'll bring him back once he reaches the halfway of my greatest achievement." At that sentence, the business-suited god smiled and sighed, while the warrior-god shivered thinking about him._

 _The suit-wearing god sighed, and said, "I had no idea how he surpassed even me. Not in creation ability, or intelligence, but sheer power. This one has equal potential, but in a different field. He has the ability of great intellect, and maybe even in ability. I'll leave him to develop in your world. And to make him not suspicious of his situation, I'll give him the abilities of what he had given the character he had created himself, so he'll assume this is a dream. This is what my favor from 30,000 years ago is. It is now fulfilled."_

 _The robust man in the armor scowled, remembering what had happened 30,000 years ago. Had the person in front of him not come in time, he wouldn't even be here. He glanced at King, and said, "He has the looks of a warrior, though. Intellect? Hmph. Let's see what he can achieve." The business-suited God then smiled, disappearing from the room. The only remaining god, glanced at King, and scoffed, "Like he'll survive. Your damn humans may have ruled over their planet, but I don't think they'll survive with my other, more superior races. I'll even put him in the {Dragon-Canyon} to kill him off fast. He just sent him to my world, I'll just make up that he died under the hands of a beast later."_

 _Unbeknownst to this god, the god of King's world was someplace else, smiling, and said to himself, "Oh, but if only. They don't even have magic, yet they ruled over the world for thousands of years. In fact, they even evolved faster than your stupid world with your help and power. They even knew of your existence, while mine don't even believe in a creator.. This man might just take over their world..." He said to himself as he laughed at the same time._

Unknown to them both, King may not simply ascend past the gods. After all, if he had the mindset of everything was a game, he would surpass gods. All of them. And King'll find out sooner or later. And when he does, this'll end up like every single gaming tournament King was in. Complete and utter domination.

* * *

 **1st chapter! I got a great idea, which was Isekai'ing King! This may seem cliche with all the other Isekai novels, but I'll add in a bit more 'spice'. No worries!**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting

**(Chapter 2: Starting)**

King woke up with a sudden thud. He hastily looked around a what happened, before asserting his location... was not where he was previously. After all, he was pretty sure he was in a king-sized bed (no pun intended), and not on a rocky pillar, in the middle of a desert canyon.

"Where the hell am I?" King said to himself, until he noticed- "What with the mini-map?" On the topmost right side of his field of view, there was a small map, showing the area he was in. King thought about it, and the map expanded, allowing King to see the rest of the map. King the realized this was very similar to something that happens, and said...

"I'm lucid dreaming about an adventure in my new game? Everything's so similar, too." Well, he didn't think he was transferred. It didn't seem logical. Dreaming was easier to believe. King then took a look around. He was in a desolate rocky canyon with nearly no signs of life. Nearly. King then noticed a dust-cloud rushing past the canyon-wall he was on. "Is it just me or is the setting too similar?"

Soon, an arrow flew past King's head, which missed by mere millimeters. King face-palmed, and said: "Wow, this is really like a certain novel I read a long time ago." King looked at the dust cloud, and saw the fuzzy outlines of riders on horses, or something bipedal.

"Well, let's use the map clearing spell I put in then. I'll see the stats later." King said as he willed for the spell to be evoked. King knew from memory, there should be a slight delay time. And as soon as it came-

"That's... different?" As King was covered in a semi-transparent black shielding, and suddenly, the world around King shook. a pillar of light appeared, rapidly expanded until multiple pillars rained down upon the canyon, and after they disappeared, they completely and utterly destroyed the place, leaving a leveled plain. It looked like an orbital bombardment from those Sci-Fi games King played before.

"That's... really overkill." King said, before willing for his status menu to open, considering he has a 99.999% chance of having one. And the stats are...wait. "Why are they absolutely normal? Shouldn't I have received the EXP from killing these mobs?" King said out loud, after reading his stats, noticing the lack of overly high stats, the current being:

* * *

HP: 10 | MP: 10 | ST:10 | INT: 1 | VIT: 1 | STR: 1 | SPD : 1 | JOB: - | LEVEL: 1

* * *

"Say whaaaaaat..." King said in surprise, before reading something else. [EXP in storage: 798,560,000]. So them EXP was gained after all. But with the attached note: {EXP will be stored if EXP was gained from using [ORBITAL STRIKE] to kill enemies.} "Wait, it WAS an orbital strike?" King said aloud, before continuing to read, {EXP from [ORBITAL STRIKE] can be received once level reaches 100, and perimeters reach at least 1000, with the stats being the same as the level.} King smiled, and said, "Well, if I had all that power at first, the dream'd probably be boring. Let's reach level 100 then." King said nonchalantly, but excited at the prospect of actually needing to level up.

But before closing the window, there was a smaller note King noticed, and when King opened up the window, he read something that made him tilt his head in puzzlement. "Where in the world did I get a {Arkship}? Did my dream contain remnants of that playthrough I did on St*rc**ft?"

[Access to the {Arkship} is restricted until level reaches sufficient level]

"Well okay." I have an {Arkship}. I guess I'm playing St*rc**ft later.

 **At the suit-god's domain...**

"I couldn't help it. This game is just too amazing! I might actually add this into my universe!" The suited god smiled as he said, as he was playing a certain strategy game in his office, decorated like standard CEO offices. The game he was playing was developed by Blizzard™, not to be confused by a certain sister-complex esper.

 **In the world of One Punch Man...**

"ACHOO!" Fubuki sneezed, for no apparent reason whatsoever. "Hmm, must be coming down with the flu." She said to herself, in her own office, inferior in every way to suit's office.

 **Back to suit...**

"So that's it? I'm just going to be called suit?" The god who was playing Starcraft suddenly slumped down, and huddled in a corner, depressed.

Hey, hey, It's just a temporary way of calling you. Chill. I haven't even revealed your name whatsoever, and I am still thinking of one.

"I don't even have a proper name yet?" The author tried consoling him, yet all he did was make things worse. Suit, (Sobbing in the corner) is now depressed, although did not affect King's {Arkship} at all.

Seriously. I'll buy you that Armani suit you wanted okay?

" _Sniff,_ really?" The god looked up, as if he was a child scolded by his mother, then offered sweets by the mother as well.

Sure, sure, now we need to continue with the story, the readers are going to think we're compensating for something.

 **Back to King...**

"Well then, where to go..." King said, before realizing something, "Oh yeah, since the [ORBITAL STRIKE] or whatever is still here, despite me already using it, like in the game, the test item box is probably still here too, along with the [Whole Map Exploration]" King tried opening it, and was greeted with another window with a ridiculous total page. "Wow, 4794 total pages filled? The hell's in here?" King also noticed a search bar up top, so it was much- MUCH easier to look for the needed item next time.

"So, let's take off my clothes, and switch into a different set. Let's immerse it fully, after all, If it's so good it even appears in a dream... It's worth playing along." So King took off his clothes, and stored them in a different folder, before reading it's statuses... eh?

[Apparel Of The Realm Maker (Top half)] and [Apparel Of The Realm Maker (Bottom Half)] With the stats being... HP, MP & ST ↑50,000,000 on each clothing, with ↑5,000,000 on other stats, like INT, VIT, STR and SPD. Apparently, King can only receive the perks after King reaches level 777. Also, the levels rise exponentially higher and the stats raise exponentially too, but only starting from level 250. From level 1-250, they raise linearly, whereas past level 250, they raise exponentially, and after level 777, even the exponentiation is exponential. So after level 250, raising his stats are going to be hell.

"Well my clothes are at least indestructible..." As it was written underneath the specs, [Indestructible] and [Divine Tier]. "Oh well. Time to choose a pair of clothing~" King whistled, while looking for a suitable pair of clothes. In the end, he chose some simple steel-plated armor, with a Titanium chain-mail.. To prevent accidental death, anyway. So after he stuck with the story of 'I'm a wandering mercenary', He started walking- that he would've, but of course, he-

"Holy shit- The chain-mail's light and easy to move around in, but damn, the steel-plated armor is heavy. I guess I'll just wear the chain-mail underneath a regular commoner's clothing. So he changed his backstory to a 'Wandering Salesman'. King also had a Titanium sword by his waist, But the decorations on the hilt would've been eye-catching, so King just planned to say that he found it, and is planning to trade it for 10 of the highest currency from this world. And with that, King's Adventure, in this strange land, had begun.

 **In another spatial dimension...**

"DAMMIT, I've been tricked!" The armored god, in his own space, smashed the arm-rest of his Golden Throne. The other angels were shuddering, wondering what could've made their lord so angry. He rest his head on one hand, while the other hand's index finger was tapping agitatedly."That spell is way beyond what even the angels can handle! But although he doesn't gain EXP from it, he is virtually untouchable!" The god muttered to himself, while his servants were trying to hear what he had said, to have an idea of what made him so angry, so they could calm him down.

"That spell is nothing to me, but even the strongest of my angels can't handle a single beam! I'll have to make it so that my daughters are at least wary of his existence..." He thought to himself, before yelling at a nearby messenger angel which looked like a 13 year old boy. "MESSENGER! Send my daughters a message, if they see a man with three scars on his right eye, and blond hair, avoid him at all cost! If any of my daughters are harmed... YOU'LL BE SENTENCED TO THE HEAVIEST PUNISHMENT IN Vergeltung!" Vergeltung was the prison for angels, where the god sends all angels that displeased him into.

The lightest punishment involved whipping with special canes that cause pain for 3 months, the pain not lessening for the entire period, and the angel was not allowed to cover him/herself so that other angels may see where he had been whipped. Humiliation, pain, and cruelty, all in one punishment. That was the lightest, considering those that get sent to Vergeltung are usually angels that attempted to betray the god. The heaviest? It was unimaginable. That [ORBITAL STRIKE] of King's may not kill the goddess, but it could critically wound them, to the point that a level 100 person had the ability to defeat them at that point. And King, unknown to all of them, even himself, had the ability to rapid-fire cast them. They cost nothing too. Well, but it costs the {Arkship} energy, but we'll talk about that when King actualy accesses the ship in the first place.

"Y-Yes!" The poor messenger angel squeaked, and summoned a portal into the world. As he exited, and no one was in sight, the messenger crumbled down, and a foul smell permeated the air, as a puddle appeared from where he was sitting. "That was s-scary... I thought he was usually benevolent... why is my first day like this already!?" The messenger-angel stayed at his spot for 2 minutes, bawling his eyes out at his luck, before realizing the humiliating display he put himself into. "Ah! I maybe the lowest class angel, but I'm still an angel! I can't be seen in a humiliating display like this, I'm a man!" So cleaned up, and left to find the goddesses, children of the chief-god, Herrstan Aleksandr.

 **Back to suit...**

"Even the barbaric dumbass gets a name?" Suit slumped down, even though he was so happy at getting his new Armani suit.

He's just a minor character. You're somewhat more important, so you get consideration for your name. Him? I just pumped out one from a random-name generator. After all, he'll (REDACTED)

"Aren't you spoiling the readers?" Suit asked the author, to which I reply, No. They can't. I redacted it.

 **Back to King... (Damn we're moving around a lot)**

"I should probably raise a few skills, just so it doesn't look too suspicious." King said, as he stopped in his tracks, just remembering to do the most important thing. IMMERSION. So King swung his sword, but nothing came out. "That's strange... I'm not getting a sword skill.. maybe it's different after all?" So King continued waling until he saw something... A boar. It, like all other mindless mobs King expects, rushed straight to him. King swung his sword, and the body of the boar was sliced cleanly in two.

[EXP gain +50], [Possible Job Changes: Commoner, Apprentice Swordsman]

Actually, this was like another novel King had read. Then, King finally noticed something. "Wait, even if this was a lucid dream... I shouldn't be this aware...I'm even feeling fatigue, and even slight pain. Is it possible that...

"This is a rare lucid dream state that I'm not aware of?"

 **In the old universe...**

BAM.

"Sensei! What happened?" Genos asked frantically, not knowing the sudden outburst from his sensei. "No reason. It just seemed right to bash my head into this mountain." Saitama said, then pulling out his bald shiny-

" **Gee. Wonder why I feel like killing something all of a sudden...** " The temperature lowered tens of degrees. It was like a frozen-over hell, with a grim reaper in the middle of the blizzard, which was Saitama.

Sorry alright? I'll pay for the Udon™. Just don't destroy existence, I still need the fan-fiction.

So he pulled his head out of the mountain, leaving it to crumble. "Okay, let's go get some Udon™. Someone's paying for us." Saitama said, before walking off, ignoring the collapse of the giant mountain behind him.

Well, $20 down the hatch...

 **Back to King...**

"Huh. This actually gives me an idea... I'll put in a 'dreaming' function to the game, as well. Perhaps giving certain boosts depending on the dream... Oh well, I'll do it when I wake up."

So King decided to get some simple abilities, like Martial Arts or something like that to defend himself with, and he pulled out a mirror and practiced being a merchant, with various items King decided was sale-able.

 **1 hour later...**

"So I'm done training my body, It's like a standard bodyguard's physique. But for selling things..." King practiced selling all kinds of merchandise in front of a mirror, but there wasn't anything 'normal' enough that was sell-able. The most 'common' item King had were small water pouches... with a storage capacity of 30 m x 30 m. The inside wasn't just water. It was {Supreme Water}, which could heal 500 HP and MP at the same time, a miraculous item, but it was way too much for King. And if that wasn't enough, the bag refills to the brim every hour. King knew. He tested it.

King leveled up in a span of a few times in an hour, reaching level 16. How so fast? Simple. For some reason, there were a lot of boars nearby, so they all obviously like the mindless creatures they are, rushed to King, A.K.A their deaths. King's sword sliced through at least 30 of them, until a few indicators appeared, [Skill: {Weaponry} acquired]. King checked further, and saw that it takes 30-ish boars to level up once, and the stronger the enemy, the greater the experience. But of course, leveling up skills, unlike leveling up in general, was already exponential.

So King's current stats are:

* * *

HP: 160 | MP:160 | ST: 160 | INT: 16 | VIT: 16 | STR: 16 | SPD: 16 | JOB: - | LEVEL: 16 |

* * *

It's not much, but it's a start. King thought of not getting a job first, since he wanted to find out if there was a secret job for not getting a job until level 100, or something like that. So King was happy about the sheer amount of boars that appeared, along with the EXP that came with it.

After King reached level 20, and his {Speech-craft} skill which finally appeared after practicing for 15 minutes, had finally reached an appropriate level, King finally focused on finding a city. King had pressed the {Whole-Map Exploration} over 3 times, each after he had reached the edge of a map to find more paths, but King still couldn't find a city.

So while King was off discovering other places, he was also finding a 'body-strengthening' skill that could help him out with practicing [Martial Arts]. King then remembered Saitama's Strength™ and his ridiculous method of doing so. 100 push-ups, sit-ups, squats and a 10 km run every day. With all that, he got strong enough to destroy the planet? If so, those bodybuilders would be eating up galaxies for breakfast. But King gave it a try anyway, but-

[Perk: {Body Strengthening} acquired] appeared beside King's field of view after just 15 push-ups. King continued the whole regiment that Saitama gave him, and then his {Body-Strengthening} had just reached level 2.

"There's no way. It had to have been something else." King said, after guzzling down on the [Supreme Water]. It may be just a little bit of exercise, but for someone like King, it HURTS. But after drinking the cheat-like water, King was fine again. Even though King knew it can't have been that, He decided to continue doing that every day anyway. It could show up later.

After King managed to get his {Body-Strengthening} up to 6, and his {Weaponry} to level 2, King finally leveled up to level 23. {Weaponry} was harder to improve, and it gave more experience too, considering it was proficiency with any weapon. Even bare-handed.

After that, King finally managed to find a few things that were considerably 'normal', put them in small sacks, and set off to continue his journey in finding a city.

* * *

 **Note: The overly-OP clothes King has are the same ones he wore to the Heroes Association meeting before Boros shows up. The one with the cool black long-sleeved shirt and jeans.**


	3. Chapter 3: Adventurer

**(Chapter 3: Adventurer)**

 **3 hours later...**

"Seriously? That's it? After all that running around I can only find a regular city?" King said, looking at a wall, 10 meters tall. It was impressive... in a normal person's view, anyway. But that's not enough to impress King. He, as an avid gamer, expected flying cities, massive dragons, and reality-bending bosses from an MMO. This... was basically just a tiny village compared to what King expected.

"Oh well. Maybe this is just the starting area. My brain can't disappoint me that much." King said, as he walked to the gate. At the gate, he saw a blond, tan lady wearing standard leather armor, and a spear. If you were to take a closer look, the spear was slightly chipped, and the armor was dented. That alone was enough to determine she was used to combat. And the extra step was taken by King, by viewing her status... What?

"I can't see people's status? Well I guess that would be too much, in a sense. Well, at least my brain was capable of doing something like this." King thought to himself, as he walked to the gate. The lady lightheartedly and cheerfully asked, "May I ask for your reason to visit this city?" King simply said, "Just a travelling salesman. I'll be staying for maybe 21 days."

"Okay, please follow me for identification." The lady motioned for King to follow her, and brought him to a small tower, around cylindrical in shape, with a small sphere in the middle. "Please put your hand here." King face-palmed, thinking to himself, "I know this is cliche, but still, something else?" King put his hand on the orb, and his status appeared.

"That's a high level for a salesman..." The guard-lady joked, but was secretly wary about it. Even her level was just 7. "Well, I'm a salesman, not a merchant. I don't need carriages or guards, just me and my sword are all I need to defend myself against a few boars." Seeing as the guard-lady didn't buy it, King took it up a notch, and acted like a professional salesman. "Oh, and I can't forget my products."

King started to take out a few things, including a mat that he found in the massive amalgamation of inventory he had. He prepared two seating pillows, one for himself, another for the lady. He then took out a few other things, which were an armguard with a square metal plate on top, a very short spear it seemed like a dagger, and a regular-looking shirt.

"A-and these are?" The guard-lady, surprised at the sudden turn of events, looked at the items, and was underwhelmed. "Sit down, this pillow isn't for a ghost you know." King said with a tone so perfect, it made some people want too agree with this person. Needless to say, it was very persuasive. Even the guard-lady was affected, and unconsciously sat down.

"Alright. I know these look boring, but take a closer look." King said, holding out the armguard, and she was holding it in her hands, inspecting what use would the metal plate have. At first, she thought it was a small shield, but it was even smaller than a stout shield, it looked like a decorative sheet of metal on another decorative armguard, so she immediately squashed that idea.

"Put it on, and see what you can do." King said while smiling such a warm smile that it wasn't even possible to imagine it. The guard-lady, entranced by this act, put on the armguard, and saw that there was a lever on the bottom, with three grooves. Interested, she pulled the lever, and the metal instantly grew out another 8 parts equal to the original size, like a small shield. Shocked, she pulled it again, and it grew into a large shield, enough to block the whole body, and maybe another person, if positioned properly. It was like a riot shield that police use,

"This, is the Flexi-shield lite Mk II. The first one wasn't flexible enough, and it was too big. So we developed Flexi-shield lite, and it was a tad too small, and it wasn't hard enough at full size. Putting them both, we made the Flexi-shield lite Mk II. A perfect shield. The shield is kept fully in the first groove, and pulling it one notch down would extend it into a small stout shield, capable of parrying sword blows. The second notch, and it grows into a bigger shield, capable of blocking your whole body. The base is rotational, so it doesn't matter about your position."

"And as the name suggests, it's incredibly flexible. Light, too. It's barely the weight of an iron ingot, yet it's actually as hard as Orichalcum. Blocks spears, swords, pikes, and any normal weaponry made of iron or steel. Tested to even be unaffected by ballista fire, Only weapons made of orichalcum or powerful enchanted weapons have even the slightest hope of leaving a dent. They're also magic-resistant to a degree so you have a better chance of piercing this shield with a purely harder material, instead of trying to use magic on it. Tested to also block at least 200MP worth of magic spells and harmful effects."

The guard-lady, tongue-tied, was trembling at the description of this shield. Lightweight enough to carry on your arm, yet capable of blocking ballista rounds? If this was put on an auction, it would sell for hundreds of gold coins! Her salary was just a silver coin every week, how could she dream about this shield? Only the elites of the elites in the empire would be able to afford these shields.

"A-and the small spear-tip?" She asked, stammering, she was already struggling to construct simple words. At her pathetic display of resistance, King smirked. "Looks like I concinced her, but maybe this is still too much. I need to remember not to put things like this. It might bring trouble in the future." King thought to himself, as he thought of a sufficient reason to deny telling her about the rest of the things, the hand-shield is already the most common-ish thing he could sell in that sack.

The spear was capable of shooting a magic beam wherever the spear was pointed, if MP was infused into the spear. It could also extend to the length of a regular spear, and even without MP, it would have the sharpness and hardness of poking through the Flexi-shield like a finger through foam. The shirt? It was just a regular shirt... infused with Mithril, and enchanted with a passive shielding effect of blocking 1000 damage worth of attacks every 3 minutes.

Needless to say, King was already wearing superior items underneath the titanium-chain mail, like a shirt similar to the one shown earlier, except blocks at will, and can block 7,777 damage in a span of just a second, with unlimited use. And if things got ugly, King could take out his concealed weapon... A divine scimitar called [Alhukm] capable of chopping through dragons like butter. Obviously not the strongest of his equipment, but one of the stronger ones.

Back to the matter on hand, King finally managed to come up with a perfect excuse. "I actually need to get through soon, I just remembered that I needed to meet someone. If I have the chance, I'll introduce you more things." King said, before packing up the three things he put on display, which broke the guard-lady out of her trance. Blushing from embarrassment that she was not on guard whatsoever just from King's salesman-act, she said, "U-um, Yes! Go right ahead!"

King sighed, as he walked into the city. The name of the city? Well, this was one of the many gates, and the name was only put onto the main gate, so it wasn't known to King. But King didn't care, he only wanted to play this game that his mind had made for him... was what he thought. A total genius in every way, yet can't realize that this is NOT a dream, despite evidence otherwise, like feeling pain, literally spending a few days already in the game, But you can't ever understand the mind of an intellectual.

"Buy some of our famous fishballs! You'll be unable to resist the taste!" "Have a cooling bowl of shaved ice! It's perfect on a hot day like this!" The city, even on the outskirts, was quite crowded, and business was visibly flourishing. King took a few looks here and there, but nothing caught his eye. After all, he had much better things already. A single slot of inventory of King's had near thousands of the item, even the rarest being 200-400 of them, with only unique items taking up whole slots to themselves.

The sack King carried obviously attracted a bit of attention, and someone was even planning to take it away, under a guise of knocking King over and rushing away with the sack in the midst of the confusion, but King had made games with little functions like this, so how would King fall for it? So when the person carried it out, King simply dodged the person, and let him fall head first. Afterwards, King thought of putting the items back into the inventory, but it was going to be improbable that others had inventory spaces too, so King wanted to find a place to put his things, or for him to stay at, and somewhere for him to place his decoy bag of inventory.

After asking around for a bit, King finally found a good-looking inn, unlike those shady pseudo-taverns ones where you usually see roughed-up adventures looking for a fight. King could handle himself a bit, but he doesn't want any attention. He had enough of that in real life. So unless it was a quest, King wasn't going to go out of his way to make him recognized. Sure, he has been a hero, angel, demon, all kinds of classes, with multiple titles, and not a meager amount, all of them pointing to someone with significant status, or with much power, like hero of a city, or emissary of something, etc, but nah. King prefers peace and quiet, unless said fame was on the other side of a screen.

As he walked into the inn, a lady with brown hair and hazel eyes, with a few freckles her and there, which looked like she was in her mid-20s noticed King and yelled to the back of the inn, "Karrie! We have a guest!" As King put his rucksack down and walked to the counter, a girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and a smooth, unblemished face, in her teens walked out in a maid uniform. Not those actual maid uniforms, but those cosplayers wear.

"Hey, sir! Are you looking to rent a room for the night?" She said in a cheerful manner, as if she was completely unaware about anything at all. "Well, a single room for around a week or so is about enough." King responded to the maid uniform-wearing girl. King's facial expression, even without anything, was already intimidating, but the two women in the inn seemed to be unaffected, somehow. With the warm attitude of the maid-girl, King showed a happy expression, but his mind was somewhere else.

"...Brain. You aren't getting me down the Minako route. I've already chosen, and I pick Yuiko. I'm not changing. It's Yuiko. Yuiko and only Yuiko. Everyone else is fine, but. I. Pick. Y.U.I.K.O." King thought it was an attempt for his brain to change his main-waifu in Doki-doki sisters, because Karrie, this girl, looked EXACTLY like Minako, a character from the game, too. Minako's main theme was also cosplaying as a maid. But King was adamant. He chooses Yuiko. Another character in the game, if that wasn't obvious enough.

"Okay. So 3 coppers per night... and 3 coppers for a week... being 7 days..." As she was counting, King face-palmed, and said, "21 coppers. That's how much." She, surprised, cheerfully said, "Oh, you're good at arithmetic calculations!" King sighed, as he put his hand into his pouch he prepared earlier a few days ago, but the lowest currency he had was silver coins. King had already learned from the item descriptions, that every value is 100 that of the previous one, 1 platinum coin being 100 gold coins, 1 gold coin being 100 silver coins, and so on.

"You accept change?" King said as he placed a silver coin onto her hands. "O-Oh! Okay... wait here~!" She was surprised at first, but when she looked at King, what she determined was that he was a professional adventurer, just finishing up a particularly high-paying job. So she passed it to the front desk lady, she then took out an abacus to count the change. King, annoyed by this, went: "Screw it, keep the change." They both looked at each other, nodded, an agreed that King was a mercenary/adventurer after getting a good haul.

So as Karrie, or so she was called, showed King to his room. As they walked up the stairs, King noticed that the receptionist-lady was slumped onto the desk, sighing. "Well, room 27, here you are!" She twirled around... King was completely, 100% sure in his mind, this was Minako from the game. Her demeanor, voice, dress, even her eyes, every bit of her was absolutely same to Minako. Only difference being her name. Any other things are not known yet.

"Alright sir, we have complimentary snacks on the table there, and for room service, it ranges from 1 copper to 7 copper, depending on your request, such as a refill of the snacks, beer, or the laundry! And anything you ask will be deducted from the excess change you gave us earlier!" King nodded, and went into the room. King assumed that they'd keep it, but they were quite honest.

"Well, I wasn't expecting anything much, but this is better than I expected." The room was small and quaint, there was an unlit lantern on the bedside table, on the other was a bowl of fruits and a knife as well. There was also another desk on the other side of a table, with a stout chair. In short, it was perfect for King. It was all he needed.

So King put his rucksack down on the floor, and exchanged out the overly-valuable items with more normal items, and went out to find something... A job. Well, it wasn't like King needed any money, after all, he already has about 2 millions Platinum coins, 300,000 gold coins, but the smallest currency he has are silver coins, whereas the common currency here is copper, with the occasional silver, for rather large purchases. Even houses could be purchased with just 2 Platinum coins, but that kind of house is already in the territory of mansion.

So King tried looking for a job, and so he went to where every single beginner's area has, an Adventurer's guild.

* * *

 **The 3rd chapter! King now goes to an adventurer's guild, because standard Isekai novel procedures!**

 **Updates may be slower in the future when I deplete my remainder of stacked chapters I made. Said chapters are always reviewed and rewritten by Yours Truly™ before posting.**


	4. Chapter 4: Questing

**(Chapter 4: Quests)**

King actually didn't even need to look around, it was literally just a 5 minute walk from the inn. King even passed by the building earlier. As King walked in, everyone suddenly stared at him, as if they predator stalking their prey. Thankfully, a major amount looked away due to King's natural intimidation aura. Only a few amount kept looking, and those gazes weren't hostile, but one of finding a good, new seed. King ignored those stares, and walked to the notice board to find a quest or something that he could undertake, and found out...

He couldn't read shit. But with his honed instincts and veteran experience... as a gamer, he could tell the gist of what the requests were asking from the length of the words, and the color, pattern, and size of the seal. So King took one which he assumed was about delivery, or subjugation. It was a 60/40 chance respectively, so since King had an actual motorcycle from his inventory, which King was surprised about, would help him to deliver things faster.

And even if not, the seal didn't look all that impressive, and it was small, and the color of the wax was green. From King's experience, red, large seals are the ones that are hard to do. Small ones are not worth mentioning. "I'd like this one." King said to the receptionist in a lax manner which people would assume he was just a newbie adventure... not. King's vision was drastically different from what others saw. In their eyes...

 **{Random High-Ranked Adventurer Vision in 1st person}**

Holy shit. Holy. Shit. I've been through my fair share of fights and lived to tell the tale. I've even killed more bandits, trolls, goblins, etc. than I've eaten a full meal in my entire life. That's not a joke. I, leader of the strongest adventurer team from this branch, Garfield, was known as the [Bloody Butcher] for a reason. I've gotten to the point like a veteran would be able to tell the strength of someone when they are strong themselves...

I know for a fact, that every adventurer I know that are regulars are all here now, because the majority of them have returned from a massive orc-stronghold subjugation that the imperial palace sent out, and the others have also came back from their respective requests. Barnabas, Maximilian, Raymond, Natalia, all my friends and teammates and I escaped unscathed from a Wyvern hunt, and just earned a massive haul of 200 gold coins. We could buy a house with that!

Everyone was partying hard. But then a newcomer must've come in, because we heard a bell ring. Everyone looked at this newcomer, wanting to crush him early on, like nearly all adventurer-veterans do. I and Barnabus, my best friend since childhood, and right-hand man, wanted to make sure no-one gets overboard, but then...

Killing Intent.

That was radiating off this man's very bones. even rookies know to stay away from him. And for those like me... The whole 2nd floor where all the veterans were cheering and singing, started quaking in our boots. The whole guild went silent. As I looked out, I saw his face.

Blond hair, blue eyes, three scars on his left eye, his face... It could not be forgotten. It has been engraved into my mind. Such power, coming off him... If goblins saw him, they'd probably run off, even with the whole pack. Goblins are as smart as the average 12-year old child, and even they know, they're better off running. He walked to the board. Everyone assumed he'd get a troll-slaying one or a bandit-camp busting. What he chose...Minimum Orichalcum-ranked adventurer, or at least a team of 6 silver-adventurers, or 36 people? And a royal-level seal of approval? And he's going alone? With my superior vision from my class of Hunter, the request was...

"Wyvern nest elimination, reward, 30 Platinum coins." He's even so lax about it while reading... is he that strong? He scoffed at it once finished, bored, and when he finally spoke... "I'd like this request." His voice, it was light and carefree, yet weighed thousands of pounds of pressure to everyone in the guild. I, and every one of my friends, level 19 on average, are struggling not to pass out.

Even the receptionist was at least level 15, stronger than the city guards, yet a new one to the job, somewhere around level 6, her legs were visibly trembling, and as she just walked into the room, she instantly ran back to the previous room. A foul smell then came from the other side of the door. Usually, in a situation like this, everyone'd laugh at her from losing control at her age, but this time it was different.

Everyone was also struggling to stand straight. If a normal person were to walk in here, facing this pressure, they'd fall over, unconscious, as the natural instincts would kick in for survival, they'd give up, nothing would remain, as every muscle in the body loosens, and prepares for imminent death. In the worst case, even the heart might stop from pressure.

This man was no joke. That much was known. The receptionist was stammering to get her words out. "T-t-this request r-r-requires one to be at least an O-Orichalcum-ranked adventurer, o-or a team of 6 silver-ranked adventurer, or 36 people!" The man sighed, and asked, "Do I need to be an Orichalcum adventurer to do this solo?"

Silence. He wasn't even an adventurer? All that blood-lust and power, and he's not an adventurer? An assassin? A high-ranking knight from the capital undergoing secret raining? Everyone's mind must've had many things flowing through them, but none of them should be able to guess what he is. Such power, yet no one knows him here? Even I feel but an ant compared to him.

 **{Normal View}**

King didn't expect that... what he thought would be a subjugation/delivery was going to be a subjugation... for wyverns. King just only looked harder at the paper, and suddenly, [Skill: Language {Human} Acquired]

Reading further, it was a subjugation request for wyverns indeed... for an entire wyvern nest. "Well. Shit." King said inwardly, before taking a look around, realizing this was nearly the same from reality. The fact that everyone notices him from a total misunderstanding.

"Hmm, since I already went with this much momentum, stopping now would just be plain wrong. Ah, it's just some wyverns. I'll just kill them one-by-one, and if things get bad, I'll just kill them with my cheat-items." King thought to himself, as he awaited the receptionist's answer. King was actually quite reluctant to use his cheat-items, as they break immersion. What kinda guy gets insta-op items right of the bat? King absolutely LOATHED plot armor.

"So.. Do I need to be an adventurer to accept... or is it acceptable by normal people?" King asked normally, in which obviously the opposite side view it as a demon asking questions with a blade to their necks. Yes, they view King that way. If King knew it was going to go this way, he'd at least wear the heavy armor he couldn't wear earlier, since he could now, because the helmet covered even his face.

"U-U-Um... you need t-to be an adventurer to accept!" The receptionist mustered all her courage into that one sentence. It may seem easy to just string a few words together, but coupled with the fear of imminent death literally in front of you, even if it wasn't meant to kill someone, you'd probably need a Russian Soldier's courage to remain standing.

And thankfully, King received something which helped him out GREATLY. [Skill: {Deception},{Confusion}, and {Persuasion} acquired]. But, unlike all skills, King checked them out, and it says...

"Wait, why are they all leveled 99?" King thought to himself. That was the level of King's deception. near years of deception in the real world, King now has a silver-tongue, yet that would be an understatement. So let's say platinum-tongued...encrusted with shining jewels, laden with bits of ivory.. you get the idea.

So with that, King activated it, and to others, the weight of his aura had finally decreased to a acceptable level, and they can breathe freely now. So King said with a light smile, "Okay, I'll register as an adventurer then."

Everyone was dumbfounded. First, he had enough pressure to crush coal into diamonds, stop people from breathing easy, and literally make a professional fighter-level person (The level 6 newbie-girl) piss herself from fear, and suddenly it disappears like nothing happened in the first place? It wasn't realistic.

"O-okay.. registering costs 3 copper, and 7 copper for a title plate, so 10 copper coins in total." The receptionist started speaking normally again. King took out a silver coin from his pouch, and paid the price. He received 90 copper coins back. The lady then walked into the staff room, and took out a bronze plate and handed it to King.

"Oh, and before I go, how many quests can one person undertake at once?" King asked the receptionist, which replied, "Oh, you can take as many as you want, but be sure you read the proper requirements, or else you might end up dying. But the one you took earlier can only be undertaken by a team, or an Orichalcum-rank adventurer. The Orichalcum-rank is required at least, and or a team of 6 silver adventurers, but the party of 36 doesn't matter, as long as it is 36 people."

"Okay, thanks." King thanked the receptionist, and looked for something that he could actually complete. But obviously, he's taking at least 10. At least. "I'll take these." The receptionist sweat-dropped, and saw they were all subjugation requests, well, except for one escort one. "Okay. So you'll be accepting..." After the receptionist finished helping King formally accept the quests, King left the guild to start his quests.

But before actually leaving the city, King went back to the inn. "Oh, welcome back, sir!" Minako-no, Karrie greeted King, to which King smiled, and went back to his room, and put on the heavy steel-plated armor from the beginning, since he could wear it without difficulty now. The heavy steel-plate armor was just worn over King's regular attire, because taking off his life-insurance was just plain illogical.

"Okay, so the first one is a 'destroy goblin-nest', at the edge of the town called {Minisculus}... hey, isn't that just called small in Latin?" King thought aloud while taking his flying carpet there. Yes, he had a flying carpet somewhere in his inventory. He reached the town in about 3 minutes, since it was just 3 kilometers away. King set the speed to be somewhat slow since he wanted to continue studying the map for a bit.

 **{King Vision}**

So next to {Minisculus}... would be {Admentin}, and the city was actually called {Blueford}... what kind of names are these? If I have enough time, I'll just make a code for them, like at home, like City A, City B, etc. But well, when the time comes, I'd probably wake up. I look up from the map and realize I've reached my destination. I keep the flying carpet, and head to the village to ask for details.

I walk to the nearest building which looked like an inn, and open the door, greeted by:

"Alright, everyone don't move, or else you get dead!"... really? A robbery already? I look around, and see 3..6..12 people in total, wearing leather armor, I think? and rusted iron swords. So you're saying, this village can't even protect itself from something like a bandit raid/robbery? And not just that, the quality of their weapons and items are horrible... That's just sad. Hmm, I guess I can test out my actual combat capabilities.

"So, someone's here to donate-" Some bandit must've thought I was another commoner from the small village, since he looked at my direction, sneering, until he saw me. In full steel-plate armor. "U-um... boss?" The thin-bearded man called out to someone in another room, him boss, obviously, and I prepared to fight, Since that was why I didn't just leave right away.

"The hell!? I'm in the middle of something, remember-!" Their boss peeked out his head, and I saw a half-bald, bearded, fat-faced man, so he's probably the leader. "Oh, his armor looks good... I've been wanting a new set after my old one got broken by that damn Garfield... boys! Kill him and take his armor for me! But be careful, we don't know how strong he is!" Huh, wasn't Garfield that name on the top-adventurer ranking paper I saw on the notice board?

Of course, they're idiots. Even though the boss said to be careful, only 7 out of 13 people surround me, sneering, as if they've already won the fight. But after all, newbies always think like that numbers are a huge advantage, so whatever. One lanky dude with brown hair, the one that sneered, took his sword and slashed at me. I don't really like killing, it leaves a bad taste in the mouth, but I guess since this is a dream, I don't need to care so much about it.

As he lunged to me, I avoided him, grabbed his head, and tried squeezing it, to test my strength... eh? I crushed the leather helmet as well... needless to say, he'd dead, but I thought I was only level 23? I shouldn't have this strength, unless they're all just really weak... "Ehhh!?" The other 6 backed off, scared that one of them was eliminated so easily.

"B-Boss! This man just killed Frank!" A burly man among the 7 called out, and suddenly the boss rushed out, in full leopard-skin chain-mail together with his black double-handed axe. "FRANK!?" He yelled, scaring the other villagers, and a few girls peed themselves. Are all the girls here incontinent or something? What kind of weak bladder-strength is that? I mean, there was that one time I did that myself, but that was a demon-level bird. Thankfully Saitama-bro was there.

This time... this man ain't even something like that one squid-monster, and even then I was bored. Obviously wolf-level threat, and incredibly sad, too. It's only desire was to make people eat dried squid, since he was once a bankrupt dried-squid manufacturing company CEO. Arrested by myself, he didn't dare move around, and now he works as a Heroes Association Chef. Gotta hand it to him, he made some good food. If he's cooking, and there's something with squid, you can bet most heroes are gonna rush to the Heroes Association Cafeteria.

And even that was more threatening than this guy. Seriously. I ask, actually wondering if they have bladder problems or something, considering even King felt absolutely NO threat from him. "Wow. Is that really enough for you guys to be scared of him?" The bandit leader didn't get what I meant, presumably, since he tilted his head slightly, but still stayed on guard. "I ain't taking the death of my nephew easily, take this!" He said, as he swung the axe downwards. I easily dodge that, since from my level, my already abnormal perception has increased. I take out my steel sword, and aimed for his throat.

"Not so fast!" He grabbed a dagger, an blocked the sword. I didn't swing with my full strength, so he was able to easily dodge that. I took my sword and threw it to him, which shocked him. He barely dodges it, and then I tackle him, pull out my own dagger, and stab at his throat once more. "Kch! You're skilled!" He says before I swung downwards, and took out another short one-handed axe and blocks it again.

What's with this guy and axes? Although, if I had used my strength, I could've pierced the axe, but then my dagger would get destroyed too. Also, I wanted to test my reflexes. Hopefully, this can help me out later when I wake up. Gotta take any chances I have to hone my reflexes and reaction time. People in real life, their reaction time are just so sad...

He pushes me off, to which I land on my feet, and he takes a stance, and talked to me. "You're good. Why don't you join us? You get women, power, respect, money easily too. And you get to be my right-hand man. Not everyone can just attempt to kill me and live with it." His remaining crew-members opened their mouths in shock, and started conversing among themselves. "Boss is already at level 20, how is he matching him in power and speed?" "Who is he? Boss even offered him to be the right-hand man!"

Those were among what they were talking about. Well, not like I care, anyway. I'm level 23 already, so I'm stronger. Also, even if it was a dream, I don't like harming the innocent. Not even in games. "No thanks. I was just here to ask something anyway, but you guys butted in. Had you just ignored me, whoever that was still could've lived. And you would live another day too."

"Oh... cocky are we?" He says, visibly irritated, and picked up his axe. He rushed at me yelling once more, and I avoid him, bored. I finally got irritated enough, I took a Mithril-infused dagger and stab his spinal cortex, aiming to hopefully go through his windpipe too. I slashed with all my strength and hit him right on target. It even cut through the neck. Hmm, The chain-mail was undamaged, so I think that could be reused.

The surrounding was quiet, since they didn't expect me to win, I suppose...hey, isn't it too quiet? It's been 15 seconds. "O-Oi... Boss is dead... RUN!" Someone finally snapped out of that trance, and the rest followed suit. The villagers were even more stunned, since they stayed in place for at least 3 minutes. And, oh for god's sake, are their bladders REALLY that weak? Damn that smells. HORRIBLE.

 _Sigh..._ Now, to do what I came here to do. " _Sigh..._ Who requested a goblin-subjugation quest?" King asked, and among the crowd, someone raised their hand. "Me, I'm the village chief. I requested it because those goblins stole our sheep, and also raided some of our caravans! A few of our people were killed, and the women were missing!"

Okay, standard goblin-harassment procedure, nothing out of the ordinary. "Well, where's the goblin-lair?" I asked the elderly-village chief, and he pointed it onto my map. Well, off I go then. According to the map, it seems like it's just 500 meters away. I guess I'll just walk there. Anything to get away from that village that stinks worse than that public toilet I went in last time. Damn... stop pissing yourselves.

On the way, I was peacefully enjoying the scenery, knowing I was gonna slaughter a few goblins... meh. It's just a dream-game. When I reach what was thought to be the cave, it had a few markings, and a weird staff with a skull-torch on it. Okay, standard goblin den. What could go wrong?

* * *

 **This is DEFINITELY not going to end up like that scene in Goblin Slayer... no sir-ee.**


	5. Chapter 5: Escorting

**This is the text to speech for all stories, just so you guys know:**

* * *

"I wonder when's the next cabbage sale..." (Regular Speech)

" _I wonder when's the next cabbage sale..._ " (Thought)

"I wonder when's the next cabbage sale..." (Written)

 **"I wonder when's the next cabbage sale..."** (Author notes, only bold. Other than that, titles.)

{Buying cabbage at the supermarket...} (Location, current action or P.O.V)

[After the cabbage sale...] (Time)

* * *

 **(Chapter 5: Escorting)**

{Regular 3rd person view...}

King walked into the cave, scouring his surroundings. He then saw there was only one small passage. While walking, King noticed another smaller passage only visible if one looked back, and a eye-catching totem on the top of a bigger path. King, from experience reading tens of 'Parallel World' novels, that this would be a standard goblin trap, that one would be distracted by the totem, and continue onwards, and get ambushed from the back.

Well, this was King they were facing, so obviously, these cheap tricks couldn't hold a candle to what King could dish out if he had the mind. But King accepted the challenge, and wanted to see how he could handle a two-way assault from both ends.

As King reached the end of this tunnel, The goblins made their move. From the back, the leading goblin silently stalked King, and when he had reached within spear's reach, "UGYAHH!" The goblin yelled as it extended it's hand, and soon, he saw his own body, without his head.

As King was alone, the goblins ambushed him from the back. Usually, they'd attack from the front, once they were notified, and while they were busy fending off attacks from the front, the backs are usually where the supporting mages are, so that was why the even did an ambush from the back.

But they saw King alone, in full-plate armor, they planned to to the same, but since he was alone, the goblins at the back ambushed from behind, hoping to stab him unknowingly, and attack him with sheer numbers. Sadly, this was King.

King took out a mace, and tested out a the boundaries of damage, strength, etc. to know more about the level of strength compared to other lower levels. For example, his mace now was a level 75 one. He swung it... and as a mace, it only had 4 blunt edges on a large mass, not specified on cutting. In fact, a mace WASN'T supposed to cut in the first place.

This mace took that logic, fed it Carolina Reapers, and destroyed said logic's anus. It cut through the goblins like butter, and when King accidentally hit the wall, it cut through the wall, leaving a sharp mark that would make most swords look like lumps of metal in comparison.

Damage should be total damage caused if hit, the strength buff should be added strength, i.e power behind the strike, and health, the speed buff adds movement speed, reaction time, and mental speed, just a complete speed-up, and regeneration was pretty self-explanatory. Although the speed had no effect to King, as his superior calculation and reaction was much greater than what the mace could upgrade.

King paid it no mind, and as the last of the swarm of goblins ended, King leveled up by 5. " _Wait, 30-ish goblins make 5 levels? And even with the already high level of 23, I'm now level 28? That's a lot of exp... that's not supposed to happen..._ " King thought to himself, before walking down once more, to test out a theory.

He wants to test out if there was a mechanic he usually puts in most games. King reached the end of the tunnel, and saw a huge cavern, and a bonfire with 10 or so goblins warming up. "Perfect." King said to himself. King threw a stone which attracted the attention of a nearby goblin guarding them, which left to investigate the source of the sound.

King usually disabled everything bu the map and the bottom icons, but he enabled his EXP bar this one time. As the goblin walked into the corner where King was, it was instantly dragged into King's arms, and when it finally realized it's situation, King's arms were no longer arms, but stocks to it's whole body, and when it looked up, King's face was the blade of a guillotine.

"Goodnight." King said, as he took out a dagger from the inventory, and killed it. King checked the EXP bar, and saw it was just 30 EXP, adding up to 25630/40000 EXP total for a level up. King had also received the {Assassination} perk. huh, seems like any perk is just doing an action. And the next phase of the experiment...

The death cry of the first goblin alerted the other goblins from the bonfire, and three of them walked over, swords in hand, stout shield in the other. As they approached King, King flew out from his hiding spot, and aimed a dagger-strike at the goblins's vitals.

As King checked, he saw that the experience became 25840/40000. "Seems like the experience gained is doubled every mob I kill." King said to himself, as he prepared to face the assault of the other 7 goblins. They each took out their weapons, making a formation.

"ARRGEUUH!" The one at the front, wearing broken leather armor, yelled, pointing at King, signalling to attack him, and to alert the others in the cave. King rushed to them, and used the mace to kill them all in a sweep. King then went further into the cave to kill more goblins. And in the final cavern, King could hear mild screams from in the tunnel, and they grew the more he got closer. " _Oh god no..._ " King knew, from what goblins usually do... Let's put it this way. In most novels or games, King has never seen a female goblin. Yeah... guess how they breed?

"No-ah-more...hnh...please.. someone.." King then heard this sentence amidst a plethora of many voices, some of pain, pleasure, guilt, etc... This noise was what made it so that the goblins busy...mating, couldn't hear the warning screech of the dead goblin that King had killed.

King was repulsed. He could say that with absolute certainty.

After a while, the 'while' being full of voices King tried to ignore, King finally decided on a small hand-gun with a blade attached to the top. A famous 'Gunblade', as it was called. It was quite normal in most Korean MMO's. Though they are just like their other counterparts, they were quite popular for dungeon-focused game-play, and looks were more important, even more so than the game-play.

King loaded the gun-part which was modelled after a Desert Eagle, with an ammo-clip pulled out from a seemingly thin screen that appeared beside the gun. Looks like the bullets are usually stored in another space, unlike arrows for bows. Arrows and bows were stored in a separate inventory cube, so if King needed it, he'd pull out both bow and arrow, unlike the guns, which the ammo was directly inside the gun's terminal.

King aimed in between the eyes of the goblins, and shot at exactly 7 of the guarding goblins which were waiting for their turn, and they all fell down dead. The goblins in the midst of...generating their offspring, surprised at the sudden deaths of their comrade, couldn't get to their supplies in time, as they didn't expect for something to attack them while they were mating, and their equipment was on a flat rock around 2 meters away fro them.

King took this opportunity of confusion to reload his clip and shoot at the remaining goblins. One clip could only hold 7 bullets, but all King needed to do was push the clip through the screen, and pull it back out, and the clip would be refilled. And as seven more goblins fell, only three remain, with one more, with his 'little brother' still 'having fun in the playground'.

King didn't use the gun this time, and ran out, with his mace aimed for the three goblins. The goblins didn't even have time to react before their bodies were split in half. King brushed off the blood from his plate-armor. Now, King was certain. Enemies killed in a group, every foe killed after doubled in terms of experience, and the time limit for each combo was at least 3 to 4 seconds from when King was reloading.

The girls who were 'unwilling playmates' didn't have enough time to register, that they no longer had 'something' in their 'sacred area', and are currently free. And all of that was thanks to the person in front of them. A robust man in iron-plating, the mace he held seemed like a merciful tool of a savior, a saint. It may have dripped blood, but it was blood of evildoers.

They all took a while, until they realized they were naked, and scrambled to find their clothes. King had already left within this time period. _"I'm not a main character in those 'Parallel World' novels, nice enough to save everything in his way. I'm just a guy dreaming about being sent to his own game-world."_ If it was a game, even one as small as Rock-Paper-Scissors, King always does a move after careful analysis. Everything done is never on a whim, and always beneficial to winning.

Right now, King has just rescued a few people from a fate they would call 'worse than death'. When they finished gearing up on their old equipment, a few thanked King profusely, while some simply sat down, still processing that they're free. Free from...'unwilling participant'. "We thank you!" The brave few said in unison, to which King simply said "Okay." The girls, even the ones that were still sitting down with blank expressions, now only had one thing in their minds, " _LAID BACK! WAAAAAAY TO LAID BACK!_ "

King didn't notice the demeanor of the women he just rescued, and simply left for the next quest, 'Eliminate Bandits'. Simple, King could kill them all and take the head of the leader, only take the head of the leader, or just arrest the bandit said 'dead or alive', so King didn't care. How King will attempt to complete this quest depends on the underlings choice to rush to death, not his, though.

So as he was out of sight of the girls that King had just freed, one of them, unbeknownst to King, was tailing him.

* * *

[After almost all the quests...]

"Well, the only one left is this escort one." King said, as he left for the small village of {Greentree} to find a person simply known as Rem. King had also just passed level 33, on the verge of breaking through level 34, and saw a new section open up, and when King opened it, he saw something about specialization. But like King said, he's ignoring those until level 100.

Now, King was an excellent gamer, but not even he could find out where people were and pinpoint their exact location with so little information. Sure, it was just a village, but in games, even villages are HUGE. So when King arrived, he did what most people'd do, and ask around in the most information-stuffed place in any game whatsoever. A tavern.

When King walked in, some people looked at his general direction, then suddenly go quiet, and noticing their friends doing so, noticing King in order, caused a quick domino-effect, of the originally bustling tavern to quiet down a lot. After all, they were a small village. Even the strongest warrior was just level 15, this person, even without King releasing the standard might of a level 30-plus person...

Everyone knew this person was not to be trifled with! So when King walked up to the bartender, the whole tavern went silent. After all, King was still wearing a full steel-plate armor, with a giant steel great-sword which King changed out earlier before he reached the village, this armor alone was enough to intimidate anyone with a functioning brain.

For some reason, there seems to be a force, making everyone intimidated by King, whether by choice, or unwillingly. King took off his helmet, and made the friendliest face he could muster. It seemed to have worked somewhat, as the surrounding atmosphere lightened somewhat.

King continued every movement as coordinated as possible, as if this was the hard-mode in Doki-Doki Sisters. Even a single wrong move, or a wrongly-timed choice, although correct, will result in an EPIC failure. I.E King'd have to restart the entire game to have another go. Except, this time he can't.

"Excuse me, I'd like to ask if there's someone named Rem who posted this request?" King said so, in a manner that's just nice. Too little, and they'd think he's one of those adventurers who act nice and hide their personality. If it was too much, they'd know it's a facade, and fear him even more, as it was proof, he's a professional trap-layer. Yes. Those exist. No, not the ones you're thinking about, you 'mature' people.

Those that lay traps before ensnaring you with something that you can't deny. Like a scam, or something. Sadly, King wasn't, yet it'd be hard to put up a perfect facade to fool them. Oh well, King had to try somehow. "O-oh. So someone finally decided to undertake this quest? It's been some time Rem was waiting for.. she's in the third house, knock on her door softly. She's a bit... weird."

The bartender then scrunched his face in annoyance. But soon his face returned to normal, and offered King a drink. "Well, sure. Why not?" And when King drunk the first mug, the atmosphere returned, and when the third mug was down, King pretended to be heartier, and soon, got quite a few friends.

"Well, I've thought you were one of those high-ranked adventurers, given your apparel, but you're quite the sensible guy!" One man with red flaming hair, Darren, patted King on the back hard, and winced in pain. "Still, that armor is hard..." King then took off his armor, and said, "Well, it's no fun drinking wearing armor, what're we doing, going to war?" King's friends laughed at his joke.

Soon, the tavern got busier, and King made quite a few friends. King inwardly though, "Damn, this is fun! In a game, this'd make me feel bored, but who knew this'd be fun? Man, now if only I could get slightly stronger... and people forget my S-Class ranking... I'd make a few more friends..."

But then, the door was knocked down. A short, masked, and hooded person was in front of the remains of the door, and asked, "Who's the person that accepted my request?" The tavern then went silent faster than when King entered, and King knew something went wrong.

"She's the Rem I've been looking for?" King was wearing a normal-looking shirt, so he looked like any normal commoner at first sight, but on second glance, they'd see his robust build, and overbearing aura. But the 'aura' was just the body's instinct to stay alive, as he had the looks of an apex predator.

"Yeah... she's probably a high-leveled mage, because we heard some strange things coming from her hut every now and then. Experimenting maybe. Who knows?" One of King's friends, Calvin, told King in whispers, and a bunch of King's friends quickly exchanged glances, and placed their hands on their daggers unknowingly.

It didn't take long for her to notice King. After all, his rugged looks stuck out like a sore thumb. Sure, there were a bunch of muscle-headed adventurers every now and then, but King's body screamed 'Vitality'. King's new muscles from his level were bulging, and hard to miss. (No homo)

"Me. You were looking for an escort?" King said, as he put on the steel-plated armor he left on the floor, and picked up his great-sword. She walked up to King, glanced at him up and down, and nodded to herself. No one but King noticed the slight change. "So she's just someone eccentric..." King thought to himself.

And when she was 10 meters from King, she suddenly threw a dagger to King's face. If this was the normal King, he'd die, without a doubt. But he was now level 30. The dagger looked like it was going in slow motion. When King caught it, he said, "Were you waiting for me? Sorry, I didn't know where to find you, considering you DIDN'T SPECIFY." King said it normally, but said the last two words in annoyance.

"Hmph, I was just testing my new escort. I wouldn't want any weakling beside me. Now let's go." She waved her hood, and walked out, looking cool. At least, to everyone else's eyes. King simply rolled his eyes, and said to his new friends, "I'll be back soon." King then walked out, following this weird eccentric mage-lady.

King walked behind the mage lady, following her into the forest. Then, when they reached a little hut, there was a small carriage there. She proceeded to sit onto the driver's seat, and motioned for King to sit on the backside of the carriage. King complied, and then they set off, deeper into the forest.

[A few hours later...] {Deep in the forest...}

King was bored, waiting beside this girl, who simply wanted to pick herbs, or something. I mean, they didn't even see any hostile creatures throughout the entire trip. King would've been driven to falling asleep, if he didn't distract himself by reading the attributes of items, and splitting them up in accordance of power.

So far, the biggest folder was the most powerful items he had, excluding unique ones, which King kept in a separate folder, which was the smallest. The 2nd smallest was actually normal-level items, like iron, steel, or the occasional minor enchanted item.

There was also a folder for dead bodies, because for some reason, bodies counted as loot. King had no idea why. But either way, King busied himself, looking for different items he could take out, and not stand out too much. Sure, being the hero was popularity wasn't all that bad... but too much? King shuddered at the recollection of fans, swarming his place.

Suddenly, King heard a roar, also heard by Rem. "Oh no!" She said out loud, before hopping onto the carriage and handing King a large bag, no doubt filled with herbs that she spent the last few hours picking, and sped off, without explaining to King what the hell happened. "Uhh, so what're we running from?" King was still puzzled, not knowing what was chasing them.

"Idiot! We're running away from death, that's what!" Under that mask, King couldn't tell form her facial expressions, but can very much discern that she was panicked. "Well, I'm your hired escort, I guess I'll defeat whatever this is?" King said nonchalantly, as he just reached level 30, so he wanted to have a bit of a good fight.

 _"Hmm, Seems like Saitama-bro's been rubbing off me. I'd like safety, but since it's a game, I guess I wanna fight too. Oh well. Must be the boredom when I defeat Saitama-bro."_ King thought. "You have a death-wish or something? A Sload's no laughing matter!" Rem yelled at King, while lashing the horse to go faster. But then, a huge creature, the size of a mini-van, stood in their way.

It looked like a massive fat slug on hind legs, and small arms, which due to its size, was rendered completely useless. "Dammit! It appeared here!" She hopped off the carriage, and chanted some sort of spell. Soon, a magic circle appeared on the palm of her hand, and after a period of 4 seconds, she yelled, "Crystal Lance!" And as she yelled, a 2 meter long, 1 inch wide rod of crystal was launched out of her palm, and landed on the creature's body, spearing through its body.

But the creature was unfazed, as the creature raised its useless-looking arms, and more magic circles appeared, and no more than a moment later, fire shot out of the circles, to which Rem quickly reacted, by raised her arms in defense, and a gleam shone around the carriage, which King noticed. When the fire attacks landed, the surrounding ground was blasted until it was charred black, but the carriage was fine.

"Argh!" She panted, slightly on her knees after that spell. King got off the carriage, and wielded the great-sword with one hand. "I'm the escort here. Leave it to me." King said, as he slowly walked to the Sload, with no concern. "Hey! Stay back! The Sload's magic is more than that armor can handle!" Rem yelled, as he raised her trembling hand, in an attempt to cast another spell, until-

"It'll be fine." King turned to her, and when he looked at the Sload again, King said, "The 'Sload''ll be dead soon enough." which unknowingly, sent shivers to her spine. Even the Sload seemed affected. "Hey, if you understand me..." King said as he moved closer, nearing a meter away from the Sload's body... "Move." The words that came out of King's mouth seemed like an order that could not be refused. Failure to comply would result in death.

But the Sload steeled itself, and raised its arms once more, and when the magic circles appeared...The Sload's vision... was split into two, as it died.

(+9550 EXP gain)

In the corner of King's vision, the following message was on the once-empty log. King's level then rose by 1, going from 33, to 34. While in the midst of killing a troll, King noticed there was a [Display EXP gain] Beside the EXP bar, and saw after he killed the troll, the EXP he gained was shown in the log.

King also knew that this world was like any other parallel world with swords, magic and dragons, since there were beast cores, mana, etc, so he was digging through the remains of the Sload in search of the beast core. Also, King thought this was still a dream, and this being the plot his brain thought out subconsciously. He still has no idea it's a different world.

Rem, sitting on the ground in a weak posture from mana depletion, looked at King, who just finished off a Sload, a B-Class dangerous beast in a blow, so nonchalantly, she was shocked, without a doubt. And suddenly... the ground beneath her was soaked.

King scowled at the smell, and truly thought, "Do the people in this world have horrible bladder control or something?" So King tried his best to ignore the smell, as Rem was soaking in ammonia, and eventually recovered her senses. The journey back... is another story.

* * *

 **The horrible bladder control in mostly women is a subtle reference I'm pretty sure NO ONE will get. But anyway, it's just a running gag in the fan-fiction, it serves no actual purpose to the story.**


	6. Chapter 6: Advancement

**(Chapter 6: Advancement)**

After King had taken the beast core, he turned around to see the sight of Rem soaked in her own puddle of ammonia. After a weird look given by King, she quickly noticed, and got up of the puddle, rather embarrassed. King pretended to ignore it, and got back onto the carriage. Rem looked at King, and silently sad under her breath, assuming he wouldn't hear, "Thank you..." But as a level 34 person, he heard that quite well.

King kept quiet to save her face, as King knew, if he had talked about her stewing in her own puddle of filth, she'd probably be 'tsundere-mode' it, and launch a few magic attacks at King. King didn't want to deal with a 'Tsundere', as from his experience in many, MANY dating simulators, Tsunderes are the MOST annoying type of person. So King sat there, as Rem came back onto the carriage, and went back to {Greentree}.

{After A Few Hours...}

"We're here." Rem got of the carriage hastily, and ran into her cottage, as throughout the hour-long trip, she has still been wearing the same clothing she was wearing earlier, meaning her pants, mini-skirt, and robe were soaked in urine, and it stunk like crazy for 15 minutes, while drying on the trip. " _Shouldn't there be lifestyle magic, or something to clean up minor problems?_ " King thought, waiting for Rem to get back out and pay him.

{A few minutes later...}

Rem came back out in a near-perfect copy of her earlier outfit, and handed King a bag of coins, worth 30 silver coins in total. The payment was usually handed by the quest givers, instead of the adventurer's guild itself, unless of course, the guild itself was the one that sent the request, or the palace, where the guild acts as the medium where the rewards were exchanged.

Either way, King had already finished all of his respective quests, and was heading back to the city {Blueford}, which King had dubbed 'Trade'. King didn't plan on naming every other little town, or King would have by then completely not cared for the names. The reason it was named Trade was because King discovered it was the trading hub of the entirety of the whole of the continent King was currently in.

So, King had returned to {Trade}, back to the small guild branch, to turn in his quests. "Well, all of that wasn't too long, it barely took me five to six hours." King nonchalantly said to himself about the crazy feat he did. After all, ten quests, all about taking down enemies with a chance of death, to which King had completed easily. The longest quest, the escort one, was the quest that took King half the time he took for the other 9 quests, all subjugation/elimination.

Now, King knew only after the 3rd quest, that a quest is only considered complete after the special mark was gone. It was made with magic, so it would automatically sign 'COMPLETE' on the paper after completion. That was pretty convenient, King admitted. When he reached the main gate, he finally saw the sign that read {Blueford}. Well, King's still going with {Trade}.

King walked through the gate after showing the guards there his visitation pass, and he passed smoothly. King was supposed to go to the Adventurer's Guild branch, but King wanted to take a nice walk and look around first. After all, who completes 10 subjugation quests in under a day? Only way was if King could teleport, or had a method of transport faster than that of horses, and even horses have at least 4 hours for hundreds of kilometers, even at full speed. Oh wait, the flying carpet.

So anyway, King then went to the central plaza, to look around. As he reached his destination, he saw many stalls on the street, selling various items. Well, this was what King expected... from a run-down city like this. Well, it was run down from King's imagination. King went back to the inn, and the bubbly Karrie greeted him again with a chirpy 'Hi!'. She wouldn't expect he would've just finished 10 quests, all under a quarter of a day. King went back to his room and changed his attire.

King finally left for the same Adventurer's Guild branch. As King entered, it was usually bustling with activity, but when King got near, it was strangely silent. King saw that there was a rather shiny-looking carriage on the outside, with large white horses. King had simply walked passed them, yet the horses then aimed to push King with their hooves. " _What kind of horses are these, to be so mad, they'd push someone over just by walking past them?"_

King had dodged the horse's hooves, and walked in. Ignoring the annoyed 'neighs' of the horses, he noticed a young man in white, radiant armor. It was basically a literal 'Knight in Shining Armor'. King would've just guessed he was a knight on official business, had he not seen the display in front of him. It disgusted King, even though he knew this was a staple from most novels. Everyone was bowing to him, and some women, clearly adventurers, were not in their armor.

They were in full view, being caressed by the knight. Everyone obviously had hatred directed to this so called 'Holy Knight', but did not dare to show it. He was on the 2nd floor, busy caressing a female adventurer, which was panting. For a small child, how'd he know about things like this? Now that King had a closer look, she was rather beautiful, too much so to be an adventurer. _"Perhaps she's a spellcaster_?" King thought.

King just wanted to ignore the knight, and ask the receptionist about handing in his quests and getting his rewards, because this may be a game, but King disliked unwanted attention. but King found no trace of her, or any of the female workers, or any females at all. It didn't take a genius to find out what was happening. King sighed in annoyance. " _He really can't handle his libido, can he?"_

King gave up caring, and found one male wearing the standard adventurer's guild uniform, and asked him, "Excuse me, I'm here to turn in a quest." King said, and poked him on the back, to notify him that he was there. The employee seemed puzzled, then his face turned from one of puzzlement, to that fear, as he could not forget the scene of a certain man that walked into the guild literally just 5 or 6 hours ago. "What are you doing, kneel down! Do you want to be noticed by the royal guards!?" The male worker shout-whispered to King, and attempted to move King, but found he couldn't budge King at all.

Even with King's notoriety for being the 'Unknown Master', for his intimidating looks which were known as the symbol of experience, though not all of it, the fear of a Holy Knight was greater! This was a Holy Knight, capable of turning the tides in a war. They were basically treated as national treasures, and it wouldn't be so off, either. The most famous story of the Holy Knights were that once there were two countries, waging in a war that lasted for over 300 years. Suddenly, one of the countries received news that the opposing country had the support of a Holy Knight. Immediately after, the country surrendered.

"If this is a bad time, I'll just return later." King said, and wanted to walk out, which would've made things so much easier, but due to his shitty luck, something was bound to happen. "Hey you! How dare you not kneel his Sir Louis!" A random knight then called out to King. "S _igh..._ " King inwardly cursed at his luck, hoping if he could talk it out nicely, he'd be able to get out of here, without further trouble. So King turned around, and-

"H-how dare you look at me that way! I-I'll skin you! Men!" The knight, which can barely be called a knight, he was just wearing the armor, but had no presentation of an actual knight, called out for his subordinates. " _I'm trying out the peaceful route here, what's wrong with you people!?"_ King thought, wondering why nothing ever understood what he meant. Every time he uncrossed his arms, it meant he was going to fight. If he even said something normal, things were taken out of context by a wide margin.

King hoped he could still salvage this situation, because even though he could fight back, it was too much of a pain, for him who simply wanted to hand in his quests! It was at that moment, the air in the building was several times heavier. Even the knights that were unsheathing their swords hesitated, and the 'unfavorable' sounds had stopped, from sheer presence alone. The adventurers that were here an hour ago, were just chatting about him, and he had just returned.

Due to King's annoyance, it seems like the three skills that helped him maintain a facade were somehow turned off. King read the status description, and saw: [If emotions go out of control, the three skills deactivate automatically, until control over emotions is regained.] Really? King just got annoyed! Was it really that much of 'emotion' that the skills deactivated?

The young man who closed the door of the second floor had just 'finished up', and planned to go back after he finished having 'fun'. But with the current atmosphere, it seemed like that was the last chance the knight had of copulation, before his inevitable end. "W-what's going on?" The young knight was better off compared to his subordinates, as he had witnessed 'bloodlust' before, as was trained by his master when he was just 7, and is still continuing to train him with until today.

But this level of killing intent... was three- no, four times way heavier than he had faced before. As he calmed his nerves, he looked at the source, and then it took much longer to calm down. The source of the presence alone was due to his face alone. If King had released his level 30 might, they'd be on the floor, and out cold. That, was the unknown as mysterious power, known as King's Naturally-Really-Annoying-Yet-Somewhat-Helpful-At-Times-Intimidating-Face™.

"W-who are you!?" The young holy knight asked, trying to look intimidating in the face of this man. "I should be asking you that. I was just here to hand in a few quests. I saw this was a bad time, and wanted to leave until you're done, But this person.." King pointed at his subordinate, which made him yelp, and said, "He was calling me out for not kneeling."

The knight looked at his subordinate, and looked like he wanted to tear him to pieces. Who told him to provoke this man!? He tried his best to look humble, as he knew, with the strength of this man, he could kill all of his knights, without anyone gave out the order to empty this area in a 300 meter radius!? Oh wait, it was him. Who told his subordinates to make everyone kneel and punish those that failed to kneel!? Oh wait, it was him. Well... who provoked this man!? Oh wait... he was the main reason.

Had he decided to stay home today, he wouldn't even be here, but no. He decided to go out for some fun today, and due to his specific orders, and the specific timing, the worst possible scenario was played. A person capable of killing everyone unnoticed was bad, very bad, and even worse, was if he was he decided to come by a few hours later, had he stayed home today, had he brought out some stronger knights out to protect him... this wouldn't have happened! It was all his fault! Why did today be the day his luck fall down to the worst possible level?

"We're sorry about that... hopefully we didn't disturb you all that much!" He may be a spoiled brat, but he was smart. He knew that sending knights out to their deaths wasn't a smart move. Running? They'd get picked off one by one. And even though he may be caught in the end, he still wants to live! The only options were either pay him, or talk it out. He took a gamble and chose the second option.

" _Huh... looks like it works out in the end... Well, I was expecting I needed to apologize or something, but still, has my face really gotten all that much more intimidating? Sure, it helps, but it might not be all good..."_ King glanced around, and thought once more, _"Screw it. Let's just go with the flow, and hopefully everything works out."_

"Hmm. Alright. Also, why is everyone kneeling?" King asked, which prompted the young knight to call everyone up. "Get up, get up!" After that King simply nodded, and the knights breathed a sigh of relief. "Anyway... what were you doing up there?" King asked, but this time, he was willingly trying to make it sound intimidating. What the boy did... he was just 14! So King attempted to try and discipline him a bit, with some fear.

And with that the effects were amplified multiple times. "I-I-I-I-I" The young knight, obviously freezing up in fear, was NOT having fun. "If you don't want to say, It's fine." King said, as he turned around. _"Shit... that was too much intimidation..."_ The young knight thought that this was a chance that he gave him, so he gratefully accepted it, and quickly commanded the knights to withdraw from the building. King just left to the reception table to hand in all the quests. _"That... didn't exactly go as planned. Well, at least they left."_

King regained his senses, reactivated his three skills, and then the oppressive might King had from his face alone, disappeared as if nothing happened. That, was way too much intimidation, all in once face.

King walked up to the desk, to see the new-receptionist that he accidentally scared into peeing herself from fear. King felt awkward, but the new girl on the other hand, was on the verge of releasing her control already. turned in the quests, and even with their ideas of King's strength, they weren't expecting 10 requests done in not even a day. One request takes at least half a day, King should've logically returned only after 5 days, 4 if he was lucky, at least! King didn't know, as he received his new iron-plate tag... wait.

"Those quests were enough to make copper raise to iron?" The receptionist was surprised, why would he complain? Wouldn't people want to get a higher rank? The receptionist replied meekly, "W-well, the time you s-spent was much shorter than the estimated time.. s-so you'd get a higher achievement to gain ranks faster!" Well, King thought it was something like that, but after getting conformation, King simply smiled, and put the title plate around his neck again.

Seeing that King was relaxed, the receptionist loosened up slightly, but only slightly. She was still scared, mind you. Even if a tiger was completely uninterested in you, you'd still be anxious, if you were standing in front of it. "Well, that was my original aim, anyway. But it's still a bit to Orichalcum rank." King muttered to himself about the result, about to walk away, to which the receptionist remembered something.

"O-Oh! And we remembered, if you're strong enough, you could take part in the Combat Tournament! Prizes are ranking up, and a sum of money!" The receptionist, visibly more eased, began speaking normally, as she realized that despite the show of this man that made even a Holy Knight back down, he's a nice person. "Huh, okay. How do I sign up?" King was visibly interested, as his eyes widened a bit more than his usual half-closed eyes, and a small smile on his face.

At the time, everyone was watching King, to when he was talking to the receptionist, everyone's view about King had lightened somewhat, as he seemed more and more like any ordinary person, instead of the arrogant or cold demeanor that most people with that level of power have.

"Well, you simply need to sign the entry list on the day of the tournament, which is a week later. The venue is in the town square." the receptionist then let her guard down, seeing as King wasn't showing any anger, nor was he making outrageous demands. King simply smiled, and said, "Well, I guess I'll be joining then." King then left for the notice board, and took a few quests that required iron rank.

King then left, and then discussions took place about him. "Man, he's relatively friendly, for a person who has the ability to make even a Holy Knight stand down!" "Yeah, he's actually quite nice!" Those were among the phrases of praise (Wordplay level OVAH 9000) that they were saying about King.

King then headed back to the inn where he left his sack of items he left on the floor to not attract any unwanted attention. King had already completely forgotten this was what he thought was a 'dream', and has long since completely ignored it by now. By the time he realizes it... Well. He'd probably have reached an abnormal level of strength by then.

* * *

 **King may be on the way of getting strong, but there's bound to be distractions, and problems. Ranking up's a totally different thing, though.**


	7. Chapter 7: Companion

**(Chapter 7: Companion)**

King went back to the inn, to put back his armor, as he was going to level up as much as he could in that time frame. Truthfully, King didn't need the armor, but King challenged himself, after the 7th quest, to only use the armor and the weapon King had, and money he earned from his quests. He was allowed to buy or get new armor, but armor he already had from the massacre of the huge army was off limits, unless he were to spend money to 'unlock' certain weapons. But if his life was at stake... well. He couldn't care less about it then, can he?

King had left {Trade} and had already gone to complete other quests that he accepted from the guild. This time however, he took 25 different quests. And as he passed by {Greentree} again, Rem was actually on the road, and when she saw King, she slowly approached him, and as he was within 3 meters of her reach, she took out a staff, and chanted some hard-to describe words, and then, she yelled out, "Crystal Sphere!"

Suddenly, surrounding King was a shield of crystal, which blocked him from access to the outside. "You! You better not tell anyone about what happened earlier, or I'll imprison you forever!" Rem yelled at King, threatening him to not tell anyone that she had an 'accident'. "No worries. I absolutely have no care about what happened earlier, as I am used to that happening." King said in all honesty, as so far, every time King fought, someone'd piss themselves. Once when he was fighting the bandits, another when he was slaughtering the goblins, the r*p*d females pissed themselves too, and then Rem. It was only one Sload! But she still peed herself. King sighed in resignation from this fact, that for some reason, all the women were pissing themselves quite often. " _Maybe it's a reference to that novel I read once..."_ King thought to himself.

"I don't care! If you tell... I'll compress you into a paperweight!" Rem threatened, as the crystal sphere shrunk when she slightly closed her fist. King sighed, and gave up. "Look, I really don't care. You could even follow me and see what I do, and you'll find out I won't even remember it in 3 days." King said, crossing his arms in annoyance. But little did King know... "Follow you, you say... hmm..." Rem seemed to be legitimately thinking about it. " _Shit."_ King inwardly cursed, as he knew what was going to happen. "I s-suppose I can spend some time..." Rem said, stuttering a bit. " _Why does this happen to meeeeeeeeee~"_ King sang in his mind, all the while he was still in the crystal sphere.

"Alright. I'll follow you... b-but only to make sure you don't say anything weird!" Rem agreed, which made King want to cry his eyes out. Now, he had an annoying follower which might slow him down. _"Oh well, it can't be all bad..."_ King inwardly thought, before reluctantly agreeing. Rem then dissolved the crystal barrier, and let King free. "Anyway, does {Greentree} have a blacksmith?" King asked Rem. "Well, there is one, but they only work with iron, steel and maybe the occasional orichalcum, but they can't repair enchanted items." Rem said, pointing to the southwest of the village. "It's at the edge of the village. Why?" Rem asked.

"Well, I need him to reinforce the hilt of my blade. With so much force in the blade, the hilt faces more pressure. I was wondering if he could reinforce the hilt." King said, while walking to the blacksmith. "Didn't you hear me? They can't fix enchanted items!" Rem said, while walking alongside King. "Yeah, I heard. Why?"

"Well then you know they can't fix your sword! It's enchanted, isn't it!?" Rem asked King, wondering if he was dumb, because she was sure, that sword was enchanted. How else would it have cut through a tough body of a Sload? "It's not." King simply said, but caused Rem to freeze in her tracks. " _W-what!? That sword isn't enchanted!? How... how strong is that sword!?"_ Rem inwardly shouted to herself.

"Huh, must be this one..." King said to himself as he spotted the blacksmith. King entered the shop, but then before he even opened his mouth, three familiar people were in front of King. "Oh, it's King!" "Hey, what's up!?" "King!" Calvin, Darren, and someone else, Jack, were in the blacksmith. "What're you doing here?" King asked Darren, to which he laughed, and said, "Well, I'm here to pick up my old adventuring armor!" Darren smiled, and Calvin simply held up a sword- well, remains, of a sword. "I broke it yesterday, when I was practicing. If only that damn tree-stump wasn't there..." Darre laughed at Calvin's clumsiness, and Jack...

"Yeah... I'm just visiting my uncle." Jack sheepishly said, before a stout man came out through the door behind the counter. "JACK! You're finally here! Darren and Calvin, too!" The stout man, despite his height, easily lifted the three of them together, when he pulled them in for a bear hug. "UNCLE! WE *Gasp* CAN'T BREATHE!" Evidenced by their red faces, they were having trouble breathing. "Oh, my bad, I can't control my strength! HAHAHAHA!" Seems like this man was quite friendly. "And who're you?" Jack's uncle asked, noticing King.

"Well, I was going to ask if you could reinforce my sword." King placed his great-sword on the counter, which landed with a thud. "Wow, King, even though I saw that barely 4 hours ago, the size of your sword... really impressive!" Darren praised, as he attempted to lift it... to no avail. "Phew! It's still heavy as hell!" Darren said, while panting for air. Jack's uncle, intrigued at the sword, tried to lift it as well. He got it off the ground, but was panting carrying it with two hands, and even then, his face was red, as if he was going to pop a blood vessel.

"Damn! That's a heavy sword! How'd you even manage to lift it?" Jack's uncle was visibly impressed. Keep in mind, he could bear-hug three people without any effort, but this sword was still too heavy. King could wield it with one hand, though. This was the power of level 34. "Well, the way the sword was made is... unique." King simply responded, to which Jack's uncle nodded. Jack's uncle was learning to be a blacksmith ever since he was a boy, since his parents were one as well. He knew, this was probably a special-made sword, and the owner probably won't tell it's secrets so easily.

"Well, I only need to reinforce the hilt. When I killed the Sload yesterday, the hilt was almost on the verge of snapping. The blade was metal, but the hilt was still wood. Quite hard, too. King experimented with it once, and it shattered stones. The wood could shatter stones. Even then, the wood showed no signs of breaking. But at the mention of King killing a Sload, no one cared, as they thought it was a type of monster they didn't know about. They weren't high-leveled mages, like Rem. Speaking of which, she was still in he corner, and no one noticed her.

"Well, I could try reinforcing it with steel, if you want." Jack's uncle said, as he handed King a pamphlet. Inside, was charts of materials, and services, like sharpening, reinforcement, material upgrade, weapon forging, weapon change, etc. "I'd like to reinforce my hilt with anything, as long as it's enough to. Oh, and maybe lengthen it a bit. The hilt's too short for my tastes." King said, as he handed over the sword, and a pouch of silver coins. "This is the payment first, and if the costs are higher, I'll pay you after you're done." As Jack's uncle opened up the pouch to see 30 to 40 silver coins, he nodded.

The costs for such a sword, the price was acceptable. When King said 'Anything's fine,' Jack's uncle took it as he could make it completely out of orichalcum, to make sure it doesn't snap. That was the weight of the blade. "Well, I'll probably be done in 3 to 4 days. Also. The hilt, how long do you want it to be?" Jack's uncle asked. "Well, now that I think about it..." King then remembered a certain game, with a certain interesting sword. "Make the hilt maybe as long as the blade."

"Well, I'll see you in 4 days." King said and left before they could say anything. "... WHAT!?" Jack's uncle was the first to say something after King had left. "That's crazy! I don't think I can find anything that could hold up a blade like this at the length of the blade itself! Not to mention, what'd he want the handle to be as long as the blade!? It'll no longer be a sword, It could be a spear, if you replace the tip with a normal sword! Actually, that'd be a pike!"

Jack's uncle looked at the blade once more, before sighing. "Well, what's done is done. I guess I'll need to meld in some orichalcum to the handle... I can't afford a full rod of orichalcum..." Jack's uncle then looked into the pouch, and cried. "This is not even enough to afford half the blade's worth of orichalcum..."

King had already left the village to find monsters to kill, so that he could level up. Rem was silently following behind. "Hey, Rem. You know any good places with a lot of monsters?" King asked Rem, as he brutally slaughtered a Direwolf. "Well, there's the nearby Harpy cavern, with maybe 10 or 20 of them. If you work with me, we might be able to handle 3, or 4 at the same time." Rem said, as she pointed to a cave, no more than 200 meters away.

"Okay, let's go." King said, as he leisurely walked to the cavern. "Also, I didn't know you were also proficient at bare handed." Rem said in awe, as King had just been slaughtering enemies with just his hands. No prior anything. Just pure strength, ripping out the wolves limb from limb. King barely looked at the carnage, as a day of regular monster attacks were normal enough.

"Well, yeah. If I accidentally lose my weapon, I need a backup plan." King said, as he punched the guts out of another Direwolf. "Well, you could have brought a second weapon." Rem replied, as she shot shards of crystals at another incoming Direwolf. "Well, we're here." They had just arrived at the mouth of the cave. "Also, what is your level?" King asked Rem, to which Rem put a finger on her mask, and replied with a "Level 18."

"Hmm, okay. Also, stay out here. I'll be back after some time." King said, as he walked into the cavern, but was swiftly pulled back by Rem. "Hey, look! You were impressive enough to kill a Sload with one hit, I'll give you that. But you don't have your sword! Okay, a Sload's actually more dangerous than a Harpy, but still, you could maybe only take one on your own, if you don't have your sword!"

"Trust me. I'll be fine." King smiled, and underneath the mask, Rem smiled. "W-well, okay, but not because you said so! If you're in trouble, I'll help you out." Rem said so, and crossed her arms, signifying she would wait until King needed help.

"Okay, Now I can go free." King had to hold back in front of Rem, but now could let loose. He then swiftly ran into the caves, attracting a deal of harpies at the same time. When there were around 20 to 30, King then stopped, and started working on the harpies. In the end, King's armor was slightly dented, but King was fine. The harpies... were a different story.

King's level rose by 2, due to the multiplier on chain-kills. 6880 EXP was gained per harpy, but multiplied twice every harpy? It was a lot. But due to King's already high level, it was only enough for 2 level ups. "Well, not like it was going to be easy in the first place." King said to himself.

King continued the routine of slaughtering every 20-30 harpies, but soon, after the 5th batch, it could only fill half of King's experience bar. King was now level 38, his stats being:

* * *

HP: 400 | MP: 390 | ST: 400 | INT: 38 + (1) | VIT: 38 + (2) | STR: 38 + (2)| SPD: 38 + (2) | JOB: - | LEVEL: 38

* * *

The other extra stats were because very five levels, King gained an extra Perk Point, in which he could upgrade one of his stats. As King didn't really have that much an idea of what to do, he was going to be an all-rounder. Well, at least until level 100. Then, he'd get the [Perk Re-investment] which was obtained every 100 levels. Because by then, King'd have an idea of what to be.

King had not known until he had reached level 25 that there were perk points, so by then, he already had 5 perk points he didn't spend. Well, then again, it was his fault he disabled the log, he didn't know some functions. When the turned on the log, not more than 3 minutes after killing a monster, King then realized he had not known as many as 3 totally different ability systems from the [Menu].

One of the systems being perk points, another being jobless-skills, skills that don't require jobs, like {Blast Wave}, a burst of power in a certain direction, {Weaponry}, which King already knew, etc. The last system being skill trees. King thought choosing a job was actually something like extra stats, but the jobs were actually access to the skill trees. Each skill tree being perks that can be gained from experience in his jobs, but King hasn't chosen a job-class yet.

In no time, King had already reached the final room, with a Harpy Matriarch, surrounded by many more harpies. "Oh look! Our next meal! Sybella, Artisha, prepare his skull as a new goblet for me will you?" The Harpy Matriarch looked like a white-skinned, fair lady, in fact, she'd classify as quite the beautiful woman, except you know, the feathery legs, claws, and wings. Some fetishists might like it better, though.

This was the first time, apart from leveling up, that King was going to be fighting something relatively close to his level. As the two harpies that the Harpy Matriarch had called over, the other Harpies were simply waiting there, because they were not ordered to.

The Harpy Matriarch was expecting a nice meal, with fresh blood out of a nicely-done skull. But as her two subordinates approached her soon-to-be meal... She heard him utter a sentence. "Well, thank you for the meal." King said, when the two Harpies had almost reached them.

When they were within arm's reach, King grappled the arms reaching for his neck, and pulled the Harpies in. They clearly had the expressions of shock, and fear, but King wasn't paying attention. No sooner than 5 seconds since they were ordered to prepare the Matriarch's meal... they were the ones turned into a meal.

(+8000 EXP)

(+16000 EXP)

"That wasn't enough. Come all at once, would you?" King said in an almost bored fashion. Those harpies that the Harpy Matriarch ordered to kill King were the higher-leveled ones among the brood. Many other Harpies looked up to them. But when no one had expected it, a seemingly normal human had robbed them of their lives. Once more, he said them to be not enough?

"Oh, how interesting..." The Harpy Matriarch, unfazed by the deaths of the stronger variants of her brood, whistled. Soon, through many smaller cave systems on the higher parts of the cavern room, nearly hundreds upon thousands of the Harpies that the Matriarch had just sent. Some were even stronger than the earlier two harpies.

"Kill him." Through this single order, thousands of the harpies descended, and rushed towards King. The Harpy Matriarch sat on her stone throne, as if she was watching a show. But contrary to her expectations... "H-hey... isn't this too much?" One of the younger harpies nearly vomited at this scene. In King's view however, it was beautiful. No, not the slaughtering part, the gaining EXP part. Look below.

...

...

(+64000 EXP)

(+128000 EXP)

(+256000 EXP)

...

...

Gaining experience points were basically the life-blood of games everywhere, and seeing so much experience points, King couldn't resist cracking a smile. Then, a familiar, horrible smell assaulted King's nose. " _Sigh... inter-species too?"_ King thought, as the lower harpies quickly crumbled at their spots and 'let it go'. King then realized:

Innards, guts, blood, feathers, bit of flesh, entire upper bodies, all that viscera was splattered onto the ground, while one to two harpies were killed every 10 seconds. Although the harpies were around level 20+, King's level 38 strength was making quick work of them. Don't underestimate the range of 10 levels. It may seem small, but the gap was as wide as a canyon.

King then knew why they were terrified. King was smiling, all the while slaughtering their brethren. It made King look like a malicious, brutal slaughterer. " _So they believe I'm having fun slaughtering people? Damn, this is turning out like how I got into the Heroes Association... I'm not actually a vicious, powerful killer, okay? I don't kill monsters while being in glee! That's what psychopaths do! I'm happy about the experience points I'm getting! Oh well. Not like I can do anything about it..._ _"_ King sighed in defeat, knowing he's going to be looked at differently.

Even without his weapon, King was clearly on the upper hand. But King wasn't having it any better. " _Eugh... that more than enough guts and viscera I'd like to see in a month..."_ King may have experience blood and destruction more than once in a monster attack, but it didn't mean King liked it. But even this slaughter was rather mild, compared with what usually happens.

No more than 30 minutes, and a quarter of the harpies sent to King were gone. "Ma-Matriarch! W-we need backup!" A noticeably larger harpy compared to even the elite harpies, requested for backup. The harpies were now flying, and out of reach for King. After that, King received a notification.

[Perk Point gained!]

King had just arrived at level 41, with an extra perk point. King put it at INT, and now King's stats were a solid 430, with the perks being 43 each. King had leveled up, meaning the wounds that he had sustained were fully healed. As powerful as King may have been, a thousand plus harpies was nothing to sneeze at. King 's armor looked as if it could fall apart at any given moment, and though his body was healed, the armor wasn't.

When it came to level 40, the difficulty in getting experience was exponential, and that was when the bar itself was just doubled! Imagine when he reached the dreaded level 250 and above... King cringed. But thankfully, King would wake up by then, and remember to maybe put a 2000 level cap.

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep this." King had actually taken off the Mithril-Infused Chain-shirt, and so when he took off his armor, his visibly improved physique was out for the world to see. King still had his pants, don't worry. But King wasn't less defended, King had a secret charm that would protect King from all forms of harm for 30 seconds, once his HP falls below 10%, giving King enough time to prepare to get out of there. King would then treat it as a respawn, and teleport to the nearest town. "Idiots!" At that moment, the Harpy Matriarch shouted at her remaining 3/4 army.

"Look what happened! If you all swarmed him at once, and supported each other, instead of rushing in blindly, you'd have taken him out with numbers! Now he's leveled up, and I can tell, he's not a pushover..." The Harpy Matriarch stood from her throne, and commanded her army to stand down. Even the Harpy Matriarch was looking grim. King looked closely, and saw the images of certain harpies being shielded, wounded ones that King had torn off their wings, crying ones, looking at King with hate, etc.

" _Wow... that's some high A.I quality right there. If only regular computers could even handle something like this. I'd be able to program to my heart's content."_ King thought, as he prepared to face off the Harpy Matriarch. " _From his stance, he seems like a veteran fighter among the humans... he must be quite the renowned warrior..."_ Meanwhile, the Harpy Matriarch had her own thoughts.

"Well, let's get this over with. I need to temper myself some more, so put up more of a fight, will you?" King said, as he cracked his knuckles, and got ready to fight. As King put away his armor, he was fighting completely naked, save for his bottom half. His top was was the part that was bare.

"Well, I suppose I need some exercise before I eat my meal..." The Harpy Matriarch taunted back, and after 10 seconds of standing still, the fight between a level 41 King and Harpy Matriarch was underway.

* * *

 **Looks like King got a companion... but she seems to be Tsundere... what a pain. Wonder if the Harpy Matriarch gets to join King's group? ... Nah, probably not... or will she? Also, King's sword is definitely NOT a reference to the Swordspear...**


	8. Chapter 8: Merciless

**(Chapter 8: Merciless)**

* * *

The Harpy Matriarch was the first to initiate an attack. She brandished her claws and aimed straight for his throat. It was proof of her hard, long efforts she took to be the Harpy Matriarch. But King simply viewed the attack with disdain... Is what it seemed like. In reality, King was actually just bored. He had no disdain, no care, no nothing.

" *Yawn* Well, let's finish this quick, okay?" King said, as the Harpy Matriarch's face contorted from the pain of getting her abdomen kicked. She didn't even notice it, until she flew away from King's position, at a speed that made her crash into the cavern wall in less than 6 seconds.

The Harpy Matriarch then had a look of shock on her face. " _How... how strong is this man... to make me, Airaria, Matriarch of the Harpies... kneel!?"_ Thoughts were running in the Harpy Matriarch's head, while a simple thought ran by King's mind. " _Wonder if they'll be more subtle references later, or just original stuff afterwards?"_ Even in battle, King was thinking about the progress later, as much as he could do, until he wakes up.

The Harpy Matriarch quickly got up from the cavern wall, to see King slaughtering the other harpies that were attacking King. "What're you doing!? Stand down immediately!" The Harpy Matriarch screamed, and attempted to stand up, but couldn't get back up, due to the brunt force of King's kick.

"Matriarch! Get to safety, even if it costs our lives, we'll protect you!" The harpy that asked for a retreat earlier, was now fighting, with the intent to die. Even if the Matriarch was a heartless ruler, she would still be affected by her subordinate's resolve.

"You guys..." The Harpy Matriarch was shaken, but was even more shaken, when she saw, not even a second after that harpy had announced that, King had just killed her. In fact, all of them. Only the lower-leveled harpies were there, and the Harpy Matriarch. Almost all of the higher leveled harpies were dead, turned into EXP for King.

"What-" She had barely the time to speak, before she was cut off, by a punch from King. "ARGH!" The only utterance she could muster, after being buried in rubble, countless times, right after he finished killing the other harpies. Then, King took hold of the Harpy Matriarch, and pounded her into a pulp. Not literally.

But after King was done, he had received a (+300,000 EXP) from her, but she wasn't even dead yet. She was still breathing, but barely. "Hmm?" King said in surprise, as he didn't think he would gain experience from not fully-killing a monster. Every time King received experience, it would be in the form of after killing something. Not the 'euthanasia' type, where animals were killed painlessly for food, no. King didn't receive experience for that, apart from the skill {Butchery}.

King only received experience, if any sort of fight happened. And King discovered, to his dismay... The more brutal, the more experience. So King was slaughtering them willy-nilly, but it was the most practical way to get EXP! But it seems like actual EXP could be gained other ways, too. But King discovered brutally slaughtering monsters was the easiest way to gain EXP.

So when the Harpy Matriarch survived, yet he still received EXP, King was puzzled. He had never received EXP before killing anything before? King had only uh- majorly wound and slaughter her subordinates...probably mentally scar her... " _You can't be serious. So the more pain I cause, the more EXP I gain...?"_ King had that idea, but quickly shot it down. " _If that were so, torturers would be the strongest. Gotta be another reason how I'm gaining EXP..."_ After 5 whole seconds of thinking, King still didn't know, and didn't care. King only wanted EXP. " _I only want EXP, I'm not a merciless killer, okay!?"_ King thought to himself.

"No... the Harpies are not that weak... I WILL PROVE IT!" Suddenly, a burst of light came from the Harpy Matriarch, and she then glowed red, as if she was a piece of metal super-heated until she was glowing. " _Must be a boss berserk state. Bosses always have a berserk state."_ King thought to himself, as he narrowly dodges the renewed attacks of the Harpy Matriarch with her newfound strength. King was a literal hair's breadth from getting hit. That's right. King had not been hit at all, since the armor came off. King only took the attacks while he had the armor simply because...

" _Well, if you slaughtered an entire brood of harpies, and escape literally unscathed, you'd be known as a high-leveled player easily."_ King thought, as he kept dodging the attacks of the Harpy Matriarch. King then had to pay a small bit more attention to not get hit. Well, the Harpy Matriarch was actually only level 35, when King realized she was that weak. King didn't know the exact level, but that was a fair estimate.

"Okay, that's enough." King said, as he instantly counter-attacked her, and ended her life with a single chop to her neck. {Title gained: Merciless} {Title Gained: Arch-Nemesis of the Harpies} {Title Gained: Harpy-Brood Destroyer}. King had gained three titles, with a single chop. King had only intended her to be knocked out, as he had no more reason to kill her. But King just so happened to have actually snapped her neck, with a good bit of her spine, too. But still, King sighed at the title.

 _"I'm not a merciless killer or something. Seriously."_

(+3,000,000 EXP gained)

King then saw a good bit of his EXP bar fill up. 3 million EXP may seem like a big number, but after reaching level 40, a million EXP was just a fifth of a full EXP bar. " _Huh, I guess that wasn't the full EXP total. Well, that makes sense."_ King decided to honor the matriarch's last wishes, and leave the rest of the harpies alone. But that didn't stop King from taking stuff off the dead bodies of the harpies. The beak of the harpy was known to be for curing *ahem* 'Impotence'.

Before King got back out, King put on the nearly-broken armor, to indicate he was in quite the fight. As he approached the mouth of the cave, Rem saw King, and wanted to complain about how she had been waiting for a long time, but then saw the state of his armor.

"What happened to you!?" Rem asked, quickly approaching King. "Well, I was taking them out one by one, until the death-cry of one of the harpies attracted some more, and one led to another, and it was quite the bloodbath." King made up an excuse masterfully from his three skills, which Rem bought. "Well, are you hurt anywhere..? N-Not that I care!" As Rem returned to her usual Tsun-tsun attitude, King simply walked back to {Greentree}.

[An hour later...]

King had arrived at {Greentree}, and walked straight into the tavern to get a drink. At he edge of town, Rem had already left King's side, as King had handed her a bag full of dead harpy-stuff, and let her do alchemy, or whatever she does in her hut.

"Oh, hey, King's back!" Not long after King had ordered a drink, Darren and the group had entered the tavern. It just so happened to be whenever Darren's group of friends went out for a drink. "Oh, hey guys." King had already switched into his regular attire, and set his armor aside.

"Man, you gave Jack's uncle a task that made him cry!" Calvin joked, to which Jack nodded. "Uncle Stanford was actually on the verge of tears. The amount of money you gave as down-payment was less than enough to even afford some Orichalcum."

"Huh, well, here, pass him these three gold coins." King then handed Jack three gold coins. "Woah! You're really splurging on this, huh King?" Calvin said as he saw the shiny luster of the gold coins. "Well, ask him to also repair my armor. King said, as he passed Jack his armor. The group suddenly fell silent for a second, before one of the group, George, spoke up.

"H-hey King, what exactly did you fight?" They had already seen King's armor before. To King at his current level, that armor was a light as a shirt. But to them, it felt like actual heavy-armor. Something that could damage it to this scale, what did King fight?

"Well, I went into the harpy cave, and thought about luring one out. But sadly, I didn't lure one." King sighed. "S-so what did you fight after?" Calvin didn't get the meaning. "I meant, I didn't lure one. Not ONE, but If mathematics served me right, that was more than one."

"Woah! King, how'd you survive that!?" With none the wiser, they mistakenly assumed King was strong, but only on the threshold of level 20 to 25. Around the level of a standard harpy. "5. 5 Harpies, I tell you. I managed to take 2 down, but the other 3 was sheer dumb luck. I'm surprised I even lived through that." King lied through his teeth, as mentioning he just literally wiped out the entire brood... Yeah, no.

"Wow, how'd you even manage?" Jack asked, as 5 harpies at a time spelled death for them all. "Well, thankfully, it just so happened that I managed to level up in the nick of time, while I was hiding. When they found me, I already fully healed."

"Man, King you gotta have had the most amazing luck at that time." Darren joked, as he patted King on the back. "Well, I need the strongest stuff here to help me forget that. You know what," King suddenly stood up. "Drink up! Everything's on me!" King said, as he pulled out a pouch, splattered them on the desk, and it was all full of silver coins.

That night, the tavern was rowdy as all hell, which made King even more friends, and well known in {Greentree} as the 'Generous guy who paid for drinks'. At the end of that day though, King was busy guiding most of his new friends home, since they definitely drank too much.

Although he announced he was paying for everyone's drinks, King barely spent half of the pouch. After all, this was simply alcohol. It wasn't a bar of Orichalcum. In contrast, a house would look cheap, compared to a set of good armor. After all, an adventurer could be someone debuting his first time, or a professional that spends more on his equipment than his whole house.

King... was both. Once King had finished tossing Darren over to his wife, Michelle, King then went back to his rented-room in the inn beside the huge tavern, King laid down on his bed, and slept like a log. But when King woke up... it was the middle of the night, and King was awoken by a bump. When King opened his eyes, he saw a cliche dark outfit which most thieves wear.

And in his/her hand, was King's remainder from his bag of silver coins. And unlike those cliche settings, this thief was professional, meaning he/she left silently, instead of exclaiming 'Oh no!' and letting the victim know their voice. _"Well, I probably wouldn't even care about that sum, but if I don't chase, I'd probably look like some rich dude who didn't even care about a bag of silver coins, and more thieves'd target me..."_

"Meh, guess I'll just complain about it tomorrow morning, and pretend I lost it and have no idea what happened to it." King said, and fell back asleep. On the outside, the thief had already gotten far away since then, but when he noticed the lack of activity, he wondered to himself, " _Is he that rich, or did he not notice? It can't be, I'm sure his eyes were opened..."_ But the thief couldn't find out the reason, and left the village anyway, as time he wasted pondering something he couldn't understand was equivalent to wasting money. Time. Was. MONEY. At least, to thieves.

In the morning, King was pretending to be moody, and left the tavern early, while handing the owner the exact price, as the act for losing his money. But after leaving town, and making sure no one could tail him, King left for Rem's little cottage.

"Hey, Rem. You home?" King knocked on her door, which was responded by a groggy "Coming..." When she opened the door, he didn't expect that she would not be wearing her standard attire, as she always wore that, and secondly... "You really don't take off your mask, now do you?" King sweat-dropped at the sight of a Rem in her pajamas, and once more, even with that, she still had on the mask.

"...Huh? Whazzit?" She was near-completely unresponsive, and was on the verge of succumbing to the inescapable prison of bliss known as sleep. "...I'll be back later." King said, and as he said so, she fell down on the floor, asleep already. King the picked her up, and tried to find her room. As he saw the door with 'Rem, Do Not Disturb', King opened the door, and saw the room was filled with all sorts of things all tsundere's like. Rem herself was wearing a rather-pinkish casual shirt, and... underwear.

"Must be a naked-sleeper." King said to himself, as he laid Rem down onto her pink bed. " _Speaking of which, how'd she even get pink dye? Or rather, why'd she want pink?"_ King thought as he closed Rem's door, and left the cottage to visit the blacksmith's. King went to the blacksmith's since he had no idea which other place was completely concentrated with monsters, hopefully stronger than harpies. _"Actually, Harpies may not be a bad choice, as since they're aggressive to me anyway..._ " But King didn't complete the thought process, as he reached the blacksmith's.

"Excuse me, Stanford, is my armor or sword ready?" King asked as he opened the door, and saw... A greenish-hue on the blade of King's sword, a much longer hilt, and King's armor had green covering on it, and there was even a empty slot for a round, circular object. It was obviously King's armor.

"Ah! King! You're back! Due to the reinvigorated funds, I managed to complete it faster, with more materials to spare! Since it was a good workout for me, and it was fun all the while, I forged the remainder of the Orichalcum from the sword into the blade, and the armor! Here, draw an emblem here, and I'll finish carving up the last piece of Orichalcum!" Stanford excitedly said, and handed King a quill and a sheet of paper.

"Huh, thanks." King said, and sat down to design something for his chest-piece. Soon, he returned with a not-so-original logo of a dragon that looks awfully similar to that of Skyrim's. (Not sponsored, obviously) "Hmm, well designed!" Stanford said, and got to work. After 5 minutes, he placed the green-circular object into the slot, and a black-crystal carving of the dragon.

"There!" Stanford handed King the armor and sword...spear. "Still, remind me, why'd you want to hilt as long as the blade?" Stanford asked King, to which King replied, "It was an impulse." King then left, leaving a speechless Stanford.

King then spent the rest of the day killing any enemies that approach him, while looking for other stronger enemies to fight. But as King killed his 107th Direwolf, he heard a scream. " _A quest scenario!"_ King said in his mind, as he rushed to the sound. Due to King's level, King arrived at the place in no-time.

"Help! Someone!" It was a 13-14 year old girl, surrounded by a pack of Direwolves. King made quick work of the Direwolves at once, and filled up... a millimeter on his EXP bar, even with the chain-kill bonus. As he approached the girl, she then thanked King. "T-thank you for saving me sir! But I'm lost from running away from those Direwolves, could you please bring me back to my town?" It was so cliche, King could even here a 'Ding!' sound for accepting her request.

"Alright. Where do you live?" King asked her. "Well, I don't remember the house exactly... but I remember the village name, though! It was {Sandworth}!" King nodded, and escorted her back to her village that was actually quite nearby {Greentree}.As he approached the town however, it was under attack by more Direwolves. King made quick work of them again, and received a {Savior of Sandworth} title. The village-leader invited King over for a dinner, which King accepted.

"Thank you so much for saving our town! It was a bad time when our strongest warrior had went out to get some supplies! Thankfully you arrived here!" The village-leader was thanking King profusely, like there was no tomorrow. "Well, I was simply escorting one of the children which was also attacked by Direwolves and I just so happened to arrive on time." King humbly said, as he knew this might lead to a quest-like scenario, and as King's knowledge told him, quests = EXP fountains.

" *Sigh* Lately, there's been a complete increase in Direwolf activity! Great sir, could you help us in locating the source of this disturbance?" King picked up his swordspear and said, "No worries, I'll exterminate the whole pack if I have to." The village leader pointed out many areas that were the densest in Direwolf activity, and requested King start his investigation there.

King had arrived at the third spot, the previous two being caves with a lot of Direwolves. They may have been a lot of them, but nothing noteworthy. King didn't even have a dent in his armor, with King's blade severing their spines long before they arrived within the range of King's arm. It may have only been a bit, but King's proficiency with bare-handed attacks was getting better. In fact, it was almost on the level of King's proficiency with great-swords. And King only uses his great-sword.

"Well, this is the third and last spot. Hopefully there's a boss that gives me more EXP." King said, and entered the cave. As King entered, he was already greeted by 6 Direwolves from the entire frontal area. King waved his weapon, and got the multiplier bonus for killing them in a chain. As King got nearer and nearer, there were more and more Direwolves, each being more ferocious and bigger than the usual ones. But it was still nothing to King, who barely had a quarter of his EXP bar fill up.

When King had reached the last room, there was a huge pedestal, with a baby Direwolf on it, surrounded with a cloth-nesting, like a bird. All of the Direwolves were bowing to this specific child Direwolf, and beside the baby Direwolf, was a much larger, female Direwolf. "Hmm, must be the mother or matriarch Direwolf." King said to himself, as he found out the source of the huge influx of Direwolves.

King was sure he could handle all of the Direwolves, but he wasn't so sure about the big one. So King did the right thing- charge in and hope for the best. It was free EXP. EXP! King had slaughtered them all in the blink of an eye, from their incredibly low level compared to King's level, and the Mother-Direwolf was on guard. Then, she pounced onto King. King then realized... "She's around my level." King deduced that from her movement speed, and her strength. With her massive frame, she require quite some strength to leap across the entire cave-room, and land on where King's spot was. High precision, high strength, high speed. It was the signs of a strong enemy.

King then took up his weapon seriously, and they were at a standstill. King had dodged quite narrowly, due to the slightly increased weight on the weapon and armor. the density of Orichalcum was nothing to sneeze at. Despite these not being enchanted weapons or armor, it could fetch a high price. And when the Mother-Direwolf rushed to King again, King sidestepped, and made his move.

Three, four, five, six... seven slashes in the span of a breath. This was the first time King had taken a fight seriously. Even when he was power-leveling like crazy with the boars, it was nothing at all, even. Then again, the titanium sword helped out. But now... it was a fight King could not half-ass. The Mother-direwolf sensed it, and was also on guard. 7 slashes at a time was painful, even with her regeneration speed. But King didn't know about her regeneration.

And when the Mother-Direwolf pounced once more, King narrowly dodged, only to be nearly grazed by a paw strike. King had still not taken any hits whatsoever. During the period of vulnerability when she attacked right after the pounce, King took advantage, and swung with all his might. Result, a good-bit of the Mother Direwolf was gone. King then realized the sharpness of the Orichalcum, and saw the seven other wounds on the Mother Direwolf's body. King smiled, as he found the weakness of the Mother Direwolf. She was strong in attack, but...

"You're not that sturdy are you?" King smiled, as he launched a few more attacks, continuously slashing the Mother Direwolf. As The Mother Direwolf fell...

(+750,000 EXP)

The Mother Direwolf seemed to be almost dead, but King knew what was going to happen. As he Mother Direwolf exploded with energy, she too, glowed red. After a good 5 minutes of King continuously slashing away at the Mother Direwolf, and dodging, King managed to defeat the Mother Direwolf. King no longer held back anymore, and began showing the Mother-Direwolf his prowess.

(+7,500,000 EXP)

That was quite a bit, but King's EXP bar had grown even more, and it was around a good bit of the EXP bar. In fact, he was almost about to reach level 43. But it still wasn't enough for it. But then King found a on-the-verge-of dying Direwolf, and killed it. Then, King leveled up. King was now level 43, and looked at the baby Direwolf. King wasn't sure why this direwolf was so important, until he saw...

{Enable Status view?}

King mentally face-palmed. So there WAS a method to view other people's statuses, it was just so small it was like the fine print on a gigantic car advert. The small font 3 size text, right next to the normal text that King didn't really even bother to read. When King enabled it, King was shocked.

Baby Dragonwolf

Level: 1

HP: 10

MP: 10

ST: 10

Special: HP, MP and ST all improve much more at every level.

Skills: None

Status: Tamable

Note: Very loyal.

So the baby Direwolf, wasn't an actual direwolf, but rather a 'Dragonwolf'. It did have a rather eye-catching red-streak on it's back, with sharper fangs, and bigger build. Even as a baby, it was almost as large as a normal dog. As a baby! King was sure this was a special-type pet which grew alongside the owner. This was quite rare! In most MMO's all pets were only usable until a certain level! But King had a faint idea this one would be growing along with the owner!

King decided to give it to Rem, as she was quite weak, as King actually had a different mount, but not actually one. That was his unknown {Askship}. Well, King was sure it would reveal itself sooner or later. Right now, King could only call down an [Orbital Strike]. King couldn't even tell what other abilities the {Arkship} could have, Well, one way to find out is to get his level high enough to be actually be able to enter the {Arkship}.

So King grabbed the baby Dragonwolf, and kept it in the same nest it was in. It didn't resist, as it stirred slightly, but just fell back asleep. Oh well, it was just a baby. It couldn't understand it's mother is already dead. And with that, King headed back to {Greentree}. There was only 4 days until the Combat Tournament, and King decided to get to at least level 50, before that day.

* * *

 **Oh look, it's a pet for the little Tsundere! Anyway, King may have been taking the fight seriously, but in reality, he was taking it seriously as in he was paying actual attention. Narrowly dodging is actually just a part of King's reaction-training. King could've won easily even without the equipment, but remember: Challenge.**


	9. Chapter 9: Leveling

**Chapter 9: Leveling**

* * *

As King almost arrived at {Greentree}, Rem was waiting for King 300 meters away from the gate. As King approached Rem again, as expected, a {Crystal Sphere} was invoked, trapping King in yet another crystalline sphere. "Don't. Tell. Anyone." King, knowing what it was about, simply shrugged, and said, "Well, it's better than you sleeping on your floor half naked with the door ajar for the world to see. You should be thanking me."

The above sentence touched a nerve, which made her condense the sphere further, squeezing King. "Look, I don't care. Seriously." Looking at King's 'I really don't care' face, Rem released the {Crystal Sphere}. "Also, do you know any places with a lot of enemies like the Harpy Cavern that time?"

"You should try to be careful. If it wasn't for your armor, you'd be dead." Rem said, to which King said, "Don't worry. I got my weapon, and I also got an upgrade for my armor. I think I can handle the cave." "So why don't you go back again?" Rem questioned, to which King responded, "Well, they'd probably be prepared, won't they? If suddenly someone came in and tore apart quite a size in their brood, they'd be watching out."

It was a valid argument, to which Rem simply pointed out "You could just check requests in the Adventurer's Guild in Blueford, can't you?" King took a while before remembering Blueford as {Trade}. "Ah, that's true. But it's easier if it's nearby. Also, I'll go to Blueford soon, for the Combat Tournament. Why else would I want to level up like crazy?" King said, as he walked to the inn with his room.

"Oh, you're joining?" Rem asked, to which King sarcastically answered to the point you could see Nicholas Cage's face, "No! I'm just going there to count the seats!" Rem picked up on the joke and stayed silent. She wasn't really one for jokes. Anyway, King went into his room, and got out a few things he bought at {Trade} before he left.

"Okay, I'll be off to kill a wyvern." Rem had pointed that there was a small wyvern nest nearby, and offered to help, but King politely declined. sadly, as her role of Tsundere, she is assured to follow. "I'm following no matter what! N-Not because I care, okay!?" And with a cliche response, a mage joined and her main purpose was to hold King back. King sighed, and left, with a dead-weight mage following behind.

[30 minutes later...]

"Well, we could kill them one by one, but the more we kill at a time the more EXP we gain..." King said, as he peered into the cave with 3-4 wyverns in the first room. "That's too risky! We're better off luring one and killing them bit by bit." Rem said, as she readied a spell. "No need. Do you have a spell that helps others, like a speed-boost?" King asked, slowing her cast.

"Well, I do have a few... I think." Rem responded. "Well, give me a spell that gives me strength." King said, as he prepared his swordspear. Rem chanted a few obscure lines, and said, "{Reinforcement}." As she finished casting the spell, there was a yellow glow around King, and on his visible HP bar, there was a status effect saying [Armor is 1.5x stronger.]

"Okay. When we call one out, you distract it, while I fire spells at the back-" Rem was in the middle of explaining a good game-plan, until King just rushed at the wyverns with his full level 43 speed. King easily slaughtered them with a few scratches on the yellow covering, the actual armor unscathed.

"W-wh-what-" Rem was stuttering, one second, she was explaining how to kill a wyvern without risk. The next, the person he thought to be quite strong, killed all 5 wyverns, one hiding behind a rock, with apparent ease? If she did not feel pain from a stray flame breath, she would strongly claim she was dreaming.

"Well, let's just make this easier to understand; I've actually been holding back, and I'm also stronger than an average wyvern. With the extra armor, the plating won't get scratched anymore. Thanks." King said, and ran off into the dungeon, without waiting for Rem. "Well, that went rather well." King said, as he saw the timer for the effect was about 5 minutes. "Well, I suppose I'll have to take it slightly more serious to make it in time." King sighed, and started killing the wyverns.

King didn't even pick up the loot. He was sure either Rem would come in and pick the remains up, or he would do it himself when he's done. Soon, the cavern was rather small, and King killed all the way to the last room, and saw a single Elder-Wyvern.

"Hmm, I suppose I'll test out one of the scrolls I bought." King said, as he took out a scroll, and opened it. Soon, the scroll burnt in mid-air, as a mark shone on the ground. King repeated this process multiple times, and when 8 to 9 were laid down, King took out a crossbow he bought, and shot one [Exploding Arrow] at the Elder wyvern.

"SKRAAAW!" The Elder Wyvern stirred from its sleep, and rushed at King. King dodged it's first attack, and sent a few slashes on the beast. Every strike carried the full force of level 43, which was a force to be reckoned with. Still, an Elder Wyvern was a level 50+ beast, so even King had to be careful here.

And from King's memory, when he read the [Big Book Of Dragons, And Its Subspecies], An Elder Wyvern would usually breathe fire, rush, and a devastating bite that would render even Orichalcum down to nothing. Still, King wasn't panicked, because even though they were high leveled, like Saitama...

"You're quite predictable." King said in response to the tail-swipe at King's position when he slashed at the Wyvern tail a few times, and backed up a bit. And as planned, the [Magic Mine: Level 4] that King bought at the Adventurer's Guild. It was the most expensive item they had, and no one had actually bought them.

Until that is, when King signed up. King instantly ordered a good 30 of them leaving a speechless staff, as that was almost all of the [Magic Mines: Level 4] that they had in stock. They only had 32 of them, and after King bought them, the guild-branch was only left with 2 in stock. After a few repetitions, the Elder Wyvern was almost down. But as King threw the last few hits, it collapsed.

(+1,000,000 EXP)

King didn't slow down, but laid more mines down. No more than 3 seconds, the berserk state activated. With its attacks sped up by 100%, it was twice as fast, leaving King with incredibly narrow dodges. King's brain could dodge long before the tail arrived, but King's body was holding him back. Level 43 wasn't reactive enough!

Which was why King wanted to gain a higher level. With a faster reaction, King could finally feel the feeling of not being held back by the annoyance of flesh and bone. And with the final death of the Elder Wyvern, King received a notification.

[As you killed a monster with a higher-level than yours by a total of 9 levels, you get a 1.9X multiplier!]

(+19,000,000 EXP)

King was shocked, but then switched to euphoria. The spending of 30 gold coins was truly worth it! What was technically just pocket change to King was converted into an extra 9 million EXP? Who'd say no? King had already leveled up twice, being level 45 now, being halfway to level 46. That was the EXP amount. King was happy, until he realized something.

"Then isn't the EXP from the [Orbital Strike] much, MUCH lesser than what should be!?" King said out when he realized it, and checked the amount. [EXP in storage: 798,560,000]. King slumped down, as he realized he had been cheated. King then got back up, and shrugged it off. "Well, it was a cheat from map-clearing spell anyway. What'd I expect?"

King then left to pick up the loot of the Elder Wyvern, and took the more important pieces, mainly the scales, the claws, and it's teeth. The leather was also taken, but the remaining meat and bones were just stuffed into King's inventory for food to the Dragonwolf. Apparently, King found out that living beings cannot be stored into his inventory, but if the level was below level 2, i.e, not leveling up at all, you could store the animal into the inventory.

King then continued picking up dead wyvern bits, without noticing the small text beside the stored EXP. [5 zeroes deducted from total amount as total number is bigger than display.] Meaning, there was a total of 79,856,000,000,000 EXP waiting for King when he gets to level 100. But King wouldn't find out until he WAS level 100.

King was happy, until he saw that Rem was still on the floor. And of course, as an annoyance to King, she was drenched. Not in water. DEFINITELY not water. King tapped her lightly, to which she then quickly ran off to the cottage, leaving King behind. " *Sigh*... I ended up picking up all the wyvern pieces..."

King then left for {Greentree} and arrived before Rem. He knew Rem wouldn't do the usual inside the village, so he got back quickly, and decided to leave her tantrums for when he exits the town. King had read that Wyvern hide was stronger than Orichalcum by a small bit, and wyvern scales themselves were almost on par with Mithril, so King then went back to the blacksmith's.

"W-woah! How'd you get wyvern hide and scales!? Those are rare!" Stanford, having never seen wyvern sclaes before, jolted in surprise. "You can upgrade it further?" King got straight to the point, and asked. "Of course! I've never seen or worked it actual wyvern material before, but for the leather, I can do it! Also I've worked with scales before, so it's just tougher, stronger scales!" Stanford replied. "Okay. I'll leave the armor in your hands. King said, as he passed the armor to Stanford." King was going to leave, until he looked at the blade. "Actually, since I have nothing to do, could you teach me smithing?" King asked Stanford.

"Oh, someone interested in smithing!? Okay! I'll show you what I can do!" Stanford said, as he ran into the room behind the counter. King entered the room, and saw multiple works, all leather, iron or steel, and a single Orichalcum sword.

"Well, this is my working area!" Stanford said, and King saw a huge forge reminiscent to that of Skyrim's forges. "Forging's actually quite simple. First, you have to..." And King spent about an hour learning the basics of forging. "So yeah! That's about it!" Stanford was showing King miscellaneous smithing techniques, while doing it on King's armor. So King's armor was now covered with wyvern scales, and wyvern leather on the inside.

"So, this is the armor! It's covered with wyvern scales, and wyvern leather inside for comfort, and it's also a good insulator, making it constantly warm in the armor!" Stanford said, as he handed King his armor. "Cool. Can you improve the blade of my weapon with wyvern teeth?" King said, as he took out five wyvern teeth. "H-HOLY MOLY! Wyvern teeth!? Those are rarer than wyvern scales! How'd you get them!?" Stanford asked, looking at the wyvern teeth.

"Well, I managed to kill a Wyvern from the cave, as it left. I managed to kill it with a one-on-one fight as it hovered over empty land." Stanford wasn't even listening to King's explanation as he looked at the Wyvern teeth with glee. "I thought you bought them! So does that mean the carcass of the Wyvern is still there!?" Stanford asked, grabbing King with his arms. Although with his short stature, the image was comical.

"Yes. It's still there. Also, are wyvern bones strong?" King asked a Stanford which was busy putting on some chain-mail, and grabbed the Orichalcum sword. "Well then let's go! wyvern bones are on par with Mithril! A fully grown Wyvern would have bones stronger than Mithril! The only thing that's more precious in a wyvern is it's teeth!" Stanford said, as he rushed out of the shop. King had utilized his level 43 power, quickly jumped out of the shop window, rushed to a nearby clearing, and left the remainder of a lower-leveled wyvern corpse there. King then returned back to the shop at full speed.

But it was enough, as Stanford was just at the edge of town, before turning around, and saw King. "I almost forgot! Where is the wyvern corpse?" King pointed at the direction the clearing was, and said, quite nearby, actually. I didn't even notice it was near town until I got out of the forest and saw the gate."

"Wonderful! Let's go!" Stanford said, as he rushed there without a second thought. King decided to run at a speed slightly slower than Stanford, lagging behind slightly. As they reached the corpse- "WOW! IT'S REAL!" Stanford could not hide his excitement, and was jumping around the corpse. (As I write that I realize it sounds morbid)

"It's a fully grown wyvern! I thought you killed a younger one, but it's grown! GROWN! How'd you take it down?" King then made up a story with the setting he had said earlier, but with a bit more realism. "So you bought a few magic mines, and slayed the wounded thing? That's amazing! You must've leveled up by now!" Stanford happily said as he started dismantling the corpse then and there with the Orichalcum sword.

Unlike King's swordspear, which only had the blade coated, Stanford's sword-blade was entirely plated in Orichalcum. Usually, Orichalcum wouldn't be able to easily cut through wyvern scales. But with King's herculean strength from his high level, and some of the wyvern cut out already, it was an easy task for Stanford to skin the thing.

"By the way, can I just call you Stan? It's easier." King asked the jubilant blacksmith. "Of course! Though I have to ask... what's your name? I only know you're a friend to Jack, but I've never really called your name." Stan replied. "Oh, it's King." King said, as he too helped with the skinning of the wyvern.

After an hour, King and Stan had finished skinning the corpse, and took the remains to the blacksmith's and set them down in the shop. But there was so much of it, that they had to take multiple trips through the back-door of the shop, to avoid attention.

"King! If you ever need something, don't hesitate to call on me! And as thanks, I'll take off the wyvern scales and replace the steel-plating with wyvern bones of equal thickness! The ribs are just the right size! I'll also upgrade your weapon on the house!" Stan said as he hugged the spine of the wyvern.

"Thanks." King said, as he handed Stan the armor, along with the weapon. "I'll be done as fast as possible! I don't need to wait for materials to arrive, so I'll finish in maybe 2 hours!" Stan said, as he shut the door, leaving King undefended for 2 whole hours- not.

King had still kept the special Mithril-shirt, and had a ring that summons bound weapons of almost any kind. So King may LOOK undefended, but he was damn well stronger than he was with the armor. This was the only time King allowed himself to wear anything that he got from killing the huge army at the {Dragon-Canyon}. Well, apart from whenever he's threatened with death.

So King then spent the two hours chatting with Darren, Calvin, Jack and the others, and went back to take his upgraded armor and weapon. King was now at level 46. 4 more levels, and he'd reach his target. So King did what he usually did- GRIND. King checked the harpy cave again, and he saw new harpies there, albeit weaker ones. Then again, King had slaughtered more than 3/4 of the previous brood, he didn't expect anything surprising to happen. So with King's improvement, he managed to sneak past undetected, by staying out of their 'aggro range'. King was still treating this as an RPG, just so you know.

King got to the final room, and saw a new Matriarch. Although she was much smaller. But even with that, King wasn't a mass murderer. Even though it was beyond easy to slaughter every single one of the harpies, and get considerable EXP for chain-killing them, it still couldn't match up to the EXP gained from killing wyverns. A regular wyvern was level 40 and above, reaching up to 49, and past that, they are considered Elder Wyverns, like the one King had killed previously. At the end of the day, King could only go back to the wyvern nest, and kill off any remaining wyverns.

So in the span of a day, King reached level 47, with a chain-kill of a secret breeding room in the wyvern-cave with a lot of wyverns standing guard over their eggs. King killed all of them, and looted the eggs. After all, King read that wyverns could be turned into mounts. King might be able to use one. Also King could turn them into omelettes, but it would've been a waste of mounts. Although King read that a wyvern egg was very nutritious, and a single egg could feed a starving man for three days. Then again, the size of the eggs were three times that of an ostrich's egg.

It was still impressive that a single serving of wyvern egg could be that good. Wyvern meat wasn't that delicious. It just tasted like harder crocodile meat. But it was not as nutritious as wyvern eggs. King counted a total of 37 eggs. So King took one and cracked it, and made a sunny-side up egg. King noticed that wyvern eggs that had a fetus were a leathery green, whereas new, unfertilized eggs were just white in color.

King had borrowed the kitchen in the inn beside the tavern, with the conformation no one was to see what he was doing. King then took a rather big pan, poured olive-oil from his inventory, and started frying the egg. When King was done, the sunny-side up was huge, and King had to use a platter for it. King then ate the egg, and when he was done-

[Effect gained: +200 HP, +200 ST, +200 MP, and +20% EXP gain]

So that was why wyvern eggs were great! King had to admit, it was also delicious. King saw the effect lasted for around three days. " _Well, that book didn't lie to me!"_ King thought, as he cleaned up, and went back to grinding. But King had to travel quiet far, until he saw around 8 to 9 Sloads. King chain-killed them fast, and the end result was an extra 4,880,050 EXP. It wasn't much, but King got an extra 976,010 EXP from that.

King smiled at the extra EXP, and went hunting. Literally. It was three more days until the Combat Tournament. King didn't realize it it time, but when he did, he realized... "This armor's gonna attract a lot of attention, isn't it?" King sighed, as he realized his armor and weapon are going to attract a lot of attention. But King remembered everyone was allowed to participate, so it would be fine.

King went back to {Trade}, and went back to the adventurer's guild, to accept a few quests.

* * *

 **Updates in the future'll be slow, I'd be working on the rewritten version of King, World's Strongest Hero & Gamer.**


End file.
